


Shiny things

by skinnyallie



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, My First Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnyallie/pseuds/skinnyallie
Summary: Humans are in possession of five basic senses, that let them study and experience the world. And with every sense there's a moment when you register something new and it makes you slightly uncomfortable; then there's a moment when you are completely content with what you are experiencing.The same thing happens in relationship between two people, and since everything takes time, both Dani and Malcolm have to accommodate to their feelings with every sense humans have.
Relationships: Dani Powell & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. touch

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea was bouncing around my head since my [last fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671426/chapters/56825725) came to life. Eventually I was pushed by [this post](https://luna-colorata.tumblr.com/post/615485471060049920/malclombright-you-are-made-of-tougher-stuff) and here I am.  
> For future refrence, I feel like I owe you all this information: the song they were dancing in 1x05 to is "Mack the Knife" by Bobby Darin.  
> If anyone is interested I have a playlist that helped me writing this thing: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18erY27qeFn5yVfUpDLsxk?si=tqIg5CjBQ3u2RtqctFUNJg

Sometimes Dani wasn’t sure why she even bothered anymore. Malcolm Bright was narcissistic, irresponsible in regard to his own safety and incredibly reckless when it came to solving the case. No matter how many times she, or Gil, or even his own mother, have asked him to stay safe, he didn’t give a damn and deliberately, over and over again, has been choosing the opposite of “safe”. Dani found that incredibly disrespectful; that he didn’t care about the concerns of his well-being. 

At this point Dani was just so done with his bullshit, and tired that every time he ended up in troubles (which was quite often, to be honest) it was her duty to help him get his pathetic ass out of those troubles. Because how many times can you tell grown up man to wait for fucking back up?! No, she was tired, with today being a cherry on top! The detectives were out of the precinct, Malcolm left unsupervised. So when an idea popped into his head he went straight to the suspect, rubbed him the wrong way and that is how Bright had earned punch to the guts.

But not many things could be done to improve his view of the world. It was impossible to get into his thickhead that there are people who care about him and really would prefer him  _ alive _ , in dream scenario not wounded but let’s keep our expectation real. Dani sighed heavily in her mind, because she knew that’s why she was bothering with him. She was one of those people who cared, maybe even more so then she was willing to admit.

Now she was stuck in a strange state, with her mind drifting in and out of consciousness, sometimes both at the same time, with warmth filling her whole relaxed body. Dani was almost able to catch and name the blissful sensation of regeneration the nap was providing. It was that feeling spilling warmly in her system, when she heard key being inserted into the lock and Sunshine going on with alarmed chirping.

“Malcom!”

It was Jessica, who exclaimed with worry when entering the apartment. She probably was informed by Gil that her son received in his solar plexus punch so hard, he vomited all the little food he had in his stomach, and for a good half an hour couldn’t breath in.

He was better now, after Dani dragged him to his loft and took a look at the injury and then her sweet time through his pain, to make his chest engaged into the breathing process once again. Malcolm was hesitant to strip of his shirt at the precinct, and they all knew the only reason was to not show how bad it was. Which only meant it _was_ _bad_ , so Dani took him to his home, his safe space, where Bright could relax and let her see if there actually was no reason for them to rush him into the hospital.

“Shhh-- Dani’s asleep.” Malcolm shushed his mother. Dani found it sweet he was worried about her comfort while she was the one with audacity to crash on his sofa.

“What?” in thoughtless response to her son’s words Jessica took a glimpse to his bed.

“On the couch. She brought me home but was exhausted. The day had as many surprises for her as it had for me.”

Jessica tried to muffle the knocking of her heels as she approached Malcolm’s alcohol resources and poured herself two fingers of bourbon. Fortunately both, she and Malcolm, had similar taste in alcohol and Jessica was never disappointed with what ended up in her glass. Unfortunately, she couldn’t say the same about Ainsley.

With alcohol drank down to one finger in a swig, Jessica with the same caution to not wake Dani up, returned to Malcolm. The concern was almost materializing around her.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Malcolm.” Her fret stirred her mood, as she rebuked her son.

“I’m fine enough.”

One deep look into his troubled eyes was enough for Jessica to know he wasn’t, not that was something unusual. That was the worst part about being his mother, she could do close to nothing for his sanity and safety. But there was no reason to dwell on that, he would be fine. He always was when he had someone to care for, if that wasn’t the main and only reason why she let him keep the bird.

Jessica learned it quickly when she let Malcolm visit his father after the trial has ended. Not only her son started coming back to himself, he also started reaching out to others - Ainsley being always the most important for him, since the day he realised in how bad condition was their mother with her alcohol abuse. Now it looked like her son had another person he could look after.

Jessica was well aware of Dani existence. Somehow it was always her who took care of her son after his episodes of missing brain. When she asked Gil why was that he just said he trusts Dani with him more than he trusts Malcolm with himself; wasn’t keen on giving Jessica more explanations. But it was true, she somehow was able to keep him close to alive.

“I feel like I owe this women that you’re still alive,” Jessica said rather to herself than to Malcolm, looking in the direction where Dani was napping, hidden behind the back of the couch. “In the future take better care of yourself, would you? Even if just for Dani’s sake.” No more could be done so Jessica just finished her drink and added from the doorstep on her way out. “Give that girl a break sometimes.”

“Of course, mom.”

Malcolm hanged his head down in mortification and picked up glass his mother just emptied, heading to pour himself a little. But Dani was awake enough disturb his idiocy.

“I dare you, Bright. Drink and you’ll regret it.”

The hoarse voice of Dani reached him the moment his hand met the glass carafe with golden liquor in it. Malcolm laughed and quit his doing. He turned around and leaned back on the antique furniture with booze displayed on top of it.

“You’re awake.”

“Barely,” Dani groaned while sitting up. The blanket slid down from her shoulders and she was sure she didn’t had it on herself when she was falling asleep. Malcolm had to sneak it on her after she already drifted away, which frankly, she didn’t remember as well. The point in time when she lost herself in her weariness was unknown.

The moment of silence when Dani sat up straight and rubbed eyes and face trying to make herself more awake, was ended with her loud exaggerated groan. Dani truly wasn’t the one to wake up, no matter the moment of the day. Next thing she stood up and slowly approached Malcolm, pinning him to the dresser behind him with a unpleasant glare.

“Let me take another look at your new prize.”

Luckly he obeyed without even a word of objection, Dani really was tired of his claims everything’s okey, and he unzipped the simple cotton blouse he had on himself.

When they got home Malcolm could barely move, away from the precinct he wasn’t pretending anymore that he was well. Dani helped him get out from the jacket and shirt. Working in the police she lost sense of privacy with her coworkers, so many times they all had to change in front of each other due to various reasons - starting with cloths all in dried up dirt from field intervention ending with simple need of putting on the vest.

But this time felt differently since Bright wasn’t actually one of them, not really. And they weren’t at their workplace, it wasn’t anything about a case. It was in his quiet loft filled with bright sun rays coming in through the big window behind the stairs. When she was unbuttoning his white, perfectly ironed button-up it felt wrong, too intimate.

Dani could swear she was flushed, when Malcolm didn’t seem to be bothered at all by her slowly making her way down with the buttons. After entering the building all his movements were slow, hitching breath since every time he took oxygen in the wave of pain was closing around his chest. She sat him down in the kitchen and they agreed he needs to get out of his cloths.

It was impossible for Bright to do it on his own, so after their combined effort Malcolm was stripped of his shirt. At first he tried achieve it on his own, but looking at his agony Dani just told him to take his hands from the way and started unbuttoning from the collar down, looking into those wide with pain eyes, assuringly demanding from him to  _ breath _ .

Malcolm noticed Dani was angry at him about the punch. Well, she wasn’t hiding it but the moment they left the precinct and he got vulnerable she got caring. Not as she wasn’t before, but only then her fury dissolved fully. Maneuvering his shirt, her soft gaze was on his face the whole time, encouraging him to “ _ Breath in, Bright _ ”, synchronizing with him.

There was a huge bruise flourishing on his chest. She didn’t want to touch it then, to not cause him more unnecessary pain and only focused on forcing him to breath properly and shoved a fistfull of painkillers in him. Then she somehow ended on his couch and lost touch with reality.

But now it was the moment to see if he got any of his ribs broken. The injury had at its center knuckle-shaped dark purple marks, and was surrounded by various radial colorful streaks of blue, red and yellow. Dani looked up to met Malcolm’s stare.

“I have to see if your ribs aren’t broken.” Tilting her head to the side, she made a grimace. “It might hurt a little.” Malcolm wasn’t sure if she didn’t enjoy that a little too much.

Bright just shook his head in silent agreement, holding his breath. This time she let him do that and started pressing his ribcage in various points to check him up. Her fingers were slowly examining connections between his sternum and each rib. The feeling was fun to endure as Malcolm was tensing to block the pain out but also relaxing under her touch to experience it fully, each time Dani’s fingers met with his chest.

The little of the light that were reaching them from his bedroom window was reflecting on Dani’s many little rings, with and without tiny gems on them. It always caught Malcolm’s eye, since he some time ago realized, despite Dani’s formal attire in day to day work life, she enjoyed dearly shiny things. Bright found sparks coming from her fingers moving around his chest very mesmerizing.

Despite quite few painful hisses from Malcolm, she announced looking straight into his teared up eyes he’ll be fine, her fingertips still connected to his skin. They were close, and up until this moment Dani wasn’t uncomfortable with it, busied with checking up his injury. Now something changed. She took her hand away in quick sway back, causing few more sparks to come from her jewelry.

Something in the air shifted, with her close proximity to his bare chest, now when the examination was done. Malcolm was first to break the charm with spoken words.

“My mother’s right. I should give you a break from taking care of me.”

“That's not the problem, Bright.” Her frustration with him showed itself again. “You should take better care of yourself. This would grant me some time off from your hurted ass.”

“I owe you.” Malcolm smiled, suddenly embarrassed of how much of her energy Dani has put into his health. “For today.”

“And for many other days.”

She smiled and squinted her eyes, taking step back. They were now looking fondly into each other’s eyes from some distance.

“Would you let me ask you out for a drink? As a thank you for putting up with me.”

“I was serious, Bright. Touch alcohol, and you’ll wish for another punch from the guy. You’re in no condition for that now.”

Dani was heated in her argumentation, threatening Bright with a finger pointed at him and the alcohol behind. The light danced around her palm again, Malcolm noticed amused.

“Then, when I’ll get better.”

“ _ If _ you’ll get better. Stay away from danger for long enough and you might even fully recover.”

“That sounds like a great motivation.”

***

It took Malcolm long to fully came to recovery, getting himself slightly injured twice in the meantime, and only once in relate to work. Dani knew she could go out with him earlier but wanted to make a point and  _ make  _ him wait (and see how long he could keep himself away from the danger, with the conclusion being: not long).

The months have passed, and Dani was slowly acquiring more and more doubts if it was a good move to postpone their night out, after he’s all healed up. She was scared he would eventually forget or let go of the idea during the wait. Conflict of interest was thriving inside her head; it was her honest belief he shouldn’t drink when in recovery but also she was aching to spend more time with him. Even if Dani didn’t want to admit that to herself.

That fear of hers was very surprising for Dani. After weeks of strange heavy feeling dwelling inside her belly, she one day just  _ realised _ what it was, that fear. It hit her, out of the blue and the shock, when it set in her mind she was just afraid he’ll lose interest, was still incredibly fresh.

But with the passing of time it looked like Malcolm was still very much excited with the possibility of inviting Dani for a drink. Every now and then he texted her with updated on his huge bruise, jokingly counting down days. As mentioned previously, he had to reset the counting twice. Both, Dani and Malcolm were longingly looking forward to their night out and none of them knew exactly why.

They never really spent much time outside of work environment and she was eager to change that. So Dani took a risk and pushed him a litte, asking if they could book their night out on her birthday. She wasn’t one to celebrate, but she felt less guilty with the thought she was spending evening with Malcolm Bright as her little birthday do rather than without any particular reason. She slept better with that excuse. 

It was dark, late, Saturday evening in the middle of New York’s summer. The streets were radiating with the warmth they collect throughout the day; people crowding in search of fun. Dani took her sweet time to prepare herself, enjoying every bit of the process during which she consumed many cups of tea and burned a load of sticks of incense. However, on her way to the club of Bright’s choice Dani was slowly becoming self-conscious of her look.

For him she was still just a colleague from work, a lady cop. Malcolm usually was seeing her in loose blouse and fitting jeans - the outfit comfortable for her work duties. He had only two occasions to see her in cloths different than her standart work attire, so had very little to support any of his conclusions about her with her casual looks. On top of that, she was heading to a foreign place, and had no idea if what she was wearing was any good for it.

After tonight Malcolm would be aware what she was wearing to met with  _ him _ , not to go and talk to her old drug dealer friend or catch some murderous ex-girlfriend. So he could freely judge how she was presenting herself with her style, and what could it mean in regard to her profile he unciously was creating in his head.

The place Dani was hardly familiar with, never actually set her foot in it. She entered lacking confidence she usually had, not only because she worked in club as a part of her undercover work in narcotics, but also because Dani truly liked places like that. She usually was having fun, but with time and picking up the addiction she either lost or pushed away friends she could enjoy her time with in all sorts of clubs. But this one was for rich people and she would end up here in her previous life.

With eyes growing big in awe and discomfort, she started looking around hoping to find Malcolm. Each step inside was scarier then previous because it was all unfamiliar territory for Dani.

“ _ Here _ you don’t come often.”

Dani jumped in surprise and then relaxed immediately, when it settled in that it was only Bright. He approached her unnoticed, mirroring what happened after that bad pick up line he just rephrased. Malcolm walked around Dani to face her.

“No, and I’m a little lost. What is this place?” Dani put on her signature face when she wanted to tease something out of Malcolm, raising her hands to swirl it around, pointing at nothing in particular.

“My sister’s favourite. Ainsley claims they have the best colorful drinks in the whole city, whatever that means precisely.”

“And why aren’t we at your favourite?”

“I’m rather similar to my mother here and prefer to drink at home.”

“Maybe next time...”

Dani’s teasing reply drown in the noises of the place, exactly like she intended it to, as Malcolm swooped her with his arm on her lower back. Not wasting any more time Bright just wordlessly decided to show Dani to their spot for tonight.

Bright leaned into Dani from behind and shared with her an explanation to his and Jessica’s preferation, speaking directly into her ear.

“Less things can go wrong.”

“Great.” This time he heard her, guiding Dani to the stairs to the balcony. “You expecting things to go wrong?”

He only chuckled, pushing her forward. Malcolm was leading Dani in front of him, trying to direct them to very specific table. The one he usually sat at with Ainsley, during those few times he was there with his sister.

Walking behind Dani, Malcolm could take in her posture with which she painted picture of simultaneously both doubts and excitement; Dani walking in front could take in the view at the bar from high and learn where they were to spent the evening. The whole place was filled with glass, blue lights and metal - nothing unusual, to be honest. However, the strangest for Dani was to not know the people in charge of this place.

It was reasonably crowded, at first glance there were no free spots but upon further inspection one could spot hidden little table here or there. When they leaned into narrow hallway Dani noticed exactly something like that. Table with two stools, right next to the edge so they could see the whole down section of the club. With charming gesture Bright directed Dani to one chair and himself sat across. Within minutes, before the conversation could start, waitress approached. He ordered, asuring Dani he knows what he’s doing.

Waiting for their cocktails Malcolm could further inspect how she looked, this time focusing not  _ how  _ she wore her confidence or its lack, but  _ what  _ she wore, and was left in awe. Dani was wearing fitting sleeveless turtleneck, of course tailored from glittery material. This one was in a shade between pink and purple, which made him think about sweet flesh of figs. Lips were tinted with similar shade of lipgloss. Both of wrists fixed up with countless metal bracelet of thin wire, jangling with her each, even the slightest, movement.

But he had to be to obnoxious and after few more moments of silence Dani lost her patience.

“Are you checking me out, Bright?” Dani wanted to tease him humorously, but something in her hoped for answer to be affirmative.

“No, that would be rude.” Bashful smile, as his eyes left her hurriedly. “But you do look stunning.”

“Thanks…”

Dani was afraid it would go like this. A small talk, ton of awkwardness and that would be it for her hopes to spent some quality time with him. But then the cocktails came and the ambience loosen up a bit. Another round in and Dani’s fear they wouldn't have much to talk about was completely gone as the conversation was thriving.

In fact, it was going so great that when the place was getting more filled with people and noise they decided to take half drunken stroll down the river.

“What do you mean you almost hit the judge?!” She couldn’t believe what Malcolm just admitted to. 

Dani wasn’t trying to walk a straight line in her stilettos, after few in fact as strong as colorful drinks. Her hips were swinging unconsciously, hugged tightly by her black skirt, probably a little too short for someone’s liking, not hers luckly. They were walking arm in arm, slowly strolling the route typical for Malcolm and Ainsley’s morning coffee. 

Dani’s fingers met on bridge of her nose to calm herself down a little, news Malcolm just delivered were incredibly ridiculous. She was looking down, admiring how twisted pathway her feet were following, swinging her ankles with heels attached. The way back home will be fun.

“I thought you were silver medalist.” Dani reckoned, straightening up. “Shouldn’t you have better aim than throwing axes at the judges?”

“My hand slipped.”

“Okey, and the second time? You said two times.”

“I almost chopped off my foot.”

That Malcolm was slightly ashamed of and fixed gaze on his feet, taking irregular and sometimes totally random steps in all different directions. But he didn’t slowed his pace.

“So at the same time you’re shitty and incredibly good at throwing sharp objects? Good I didn’t let you near axes when you were high.”

The night was almost as hot as the day, the only salvation being that the sun wasn’t additional heating the air with its aggressive rays. Sticky warm air was almost to catch and hold, thickened by thousand of lights coming from streets, buildings and phonescreens of people present near them.

“You also didn’t let me dance with you,” he remarked quickly, looking accusingly at Dani. 

“That can be arranged.” Her answer was mindless, but then she thought it through and added. “Under one condition -  _ no throwing axes _ .”

“You like do bargain, don’t you, Powell?”

“Everything has its price, Bright.” And Malcolm could swear she winked at him.

Suddenly he stopped, not sharing any explanation why. Before she realized Malcolm was busied with something she took few more steps and only then noticed that she’s lacking her companion. Dani turned around, eyeing him suspiciously from the distance as he took something from the inside pocket and then handed it Dani - something white and small. An earbud. 

“Let’s dance now.”

Her brows went up so high, they were hidden completely under her curly fringe. Empty gaze fixed on him didn’t discourage Malcolm as he offered his hand in gesture of invitation. She had nothing, head emptied of thought why she should decline.

So Dani just let Malcolm grab her by the waist. His movement was swift and confident, and she grew in excitement, relaxing in his embrace. It’s not happening often one has a chance to dance with someone who was good in that kind of thing, and Dani could easily tell Malcolm indeed was a good dancing partner. She let him lead, as good female should in dance.

He was close. Dani felt each inch where their abdoments touched, it was electrifying. The warmth of his body, pressed so firmly to hers. He was well too comfortable with her being so close, his arm keeping her in a place he wanted her to be.

Bright played for them the very same song that came from his gramophone he set high on drugs. Dani recalled that whole night and little smile crawled across her face, sign of fond memories - those already made and those to be made during this night.

“What are you grinning at?”

He had no idea what her reason could be. Damn! He was barely aware of one for his own grin. Something in his mind whispered about happiness and joy, and it actually could be true but Malcolm didn’t want to waste his time with her, to some random thoughts.

Bright belonged in this city so he learned years ago there are no stars on the sky above. The only shine could came from the river which reflected street lights. And yet, he could swear he saw something was twinkling just like the stars; they were Dani's irises reflecting the surprise. He completely melted into her excitement and continued to lead with Bobby Darin singing in their ears.

“You’re unbelievable man, Malcolm,” Dani giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I owe you all this information: the song they were dancing to is "Mack the Knife" by previously mentioned Bobby Darin.  
> Thanks for reading, whoever decided to spare their time to my creation. Stay safe!


	2. vision

The case was closed. Is was as great of a reason to celebrate as it was to loathe, since now they were drowning in the paperwork. With the man caught and locked down it was this despicable time to fill the reports. Gil wanted them to take care of all of that the following day, and just wished them all a good night as he went home, like a decent human being with proper work to private life ratio. But each of the team members, without consulting one another, decided to stay at work for as long as it will take to finish the papers, so the next day could be started with a clean account to open new case, if a need will arise.

When the floor was slowly getting emptier and emptier, the three of them acknowledged each other motivated presence by just looking painlingly into each other’s eyes, no words exchanged. They were motivated, but God, were they tired. Dani lost track of the time three, maybe four, coffees in; Malcolm gave up on checking what time it was after third missed phone call from his mother and JT wasn’t even trying from the very beginning. He knew Tally would be angry at him for coming home late, so it wasn’t that big of a difference how late he will be. They all were determined to _get this done_ by the end of the day.

With growing darkness on the sky, grew Dani’s frustration. For her it was just too much and she wasn’t seeing desired results and yet still pushed forward, only acquiring more dissatisfaction. Eventually The the reports were finished, when sun was long gone. They all ended almost simultaneously, which Dani wasn’t aware of it until her little look over around the floor, to clear her head and write down the last few things.

Both of the boys were in a similar state to hers. Pushing through thick fog of procrastination clouding their tired brains. Dani was facing Malcolm’s desk and she spotted that every two words written he was checking something on his phone. But not in a panicking manner, waiting for another bad news. Rather with the mindset everyone is familiar with - when you look at your phone only to check the time and the moment the screen goes black - no memory of the numbers on the screen left in your head. Dani, staring at him, smiled after the third time he had done that, and only then returned to her own task.

Hour was late and there was not a soul but the three of them. Free from the duty JT was now slowly spinning around in his chair, right behind Dani’s desk. She could see his hesitation to go home, to the (well deserved) hell his wife will bring upon him for another working late night. But eventually he just stand up with a loud sigh, leaving a mess on his desk, and disappeared behind the doors with goodbyes on his lips and eyes heavy from weariness.

When only two of them was left on the battlefield of emptied mugs and pens Dani fixed her gaze on Bright, swinging in her chair. He was lacking his usual vigor, now replaced by resentment at something in his phone. Malcolm again didn’t notice she was staring and within minutes Dani grew bored of the sight. They all were so tired, needing time to gather enough of additional energy to move and go home...

Suddenly, something of a shape of jealousy took over Dani and she decided to not be worse than JT, and to head home herself. Sensing her commotion Malcolm’s head rose up and he started following Dani’s movements with his empty gaze. Few moments passed until Bright fully processed what she was doing, and realized it’s not so bad of a plan, to go home.

When Dani was leaving Bright grabbed his jacket thrown carelessly on the stock of file boxes and rushed to join her on the stairs. Their desks were left in utter chaos on top of them, but the mess they left was easier to manage in the morning than if they had a tons of reports waiting for them.

“You done?” Dani just asked, glazing over him as she was trying to extract her hair from under the jacked.

“Yeah. Was done for some time now. Just-- I have four voicemails from my mother. As long as I was there,” Malcolm pointed with his finger in the direction of their department, “I didn’t have to deal with that.”

“Maybe it’s something important.”

“I doubt that.”

Outside their way parted, sharing a little smiles as Dani headed to the car park. Malcolm alone at last accepted that actually might have been something important and listened to messages from his mother. She wanted to inform him she raided his place and left there some good teas for him, to help with his sleeping problems. They both knew they weren’t working, nor did the pills she wanted to share with him. It just felt better if Jessica was doing things, even if they were pointless.

Next one was worried, why he doesn’t respond when it’s so late; next one was accusing that he’s hiding something and if he’s in troubles she’s gonna kill him; next one was resigned where Jessica just assumed he did in fact done something stupid again and hoped that he wasn’t again bothering Dani because of his lack of self-responsibility.

Malcolm chuckled, following trait of Jessica’s thoughts as he was walking down the road. His mother was a woman of great imagination and hot temper. Grinning into empty space, a car approached him in a slow pace and window near him opened. It was Dani, who spotted him laughing at his phone, when he was listening to his mother’s phone calls. As the glass lowered, her eyebrows rose up in question.

“Wanna lift?”

Malcolm wasn’t allowed to drive due to medications and he usually got to places just by walking. He was fine with it, not like there was something else he could do in this place - like sleeping. And if it was something important he always could count on Gil or his mother’s help. Or Uber, that would also do. But he had nothing against courtesy of his friend and gladly accepted the offer.

“Sure,” and Bright hopped inside to the passenger seat.

Dani knew where he lived and just readjusted the route in her head. After second turn, Dani asked, nonchalantly changing the gear.

“So what was that your mom wanted?” 

“At first she just wanted to tell about her intrusion to my place, and that she left some package for me. When I didn’t called back, and I assume Gil didn’t answer phone either, my lovely mother just assumed I did _something_.”

Dani laughed and shook her head not taking her eyes off the road, since it truly didn’t need any further explanations. Malcolm’s “something” never was anything good and the fact his mother just concluded the worst was incredibly funny for Dani. In her head it put Bright in the position of rebel teenager who just alway was up to no smart nor good.

“She just knows you too well to assume differently.” A shadow of smile was ghosting above her mouth but it did reach her eyes, glistening with reflections of traffic lights. “At regular day chances that you’ve done something stupid are incredibly high.”

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome.”

“And then her worry evolved into pure anger that I am again consuming your time. She claims it’s rude.”

“It is, Bright, indeed very rude of you that you collect injuries quicker than an unruly toddler.” She teased him before switch into more serious tone. “Not my time is the problem, but lack of thinking on your behalf.”

Malcolm smiled ashamed, looking outside the window until they reached his home. He decided it was safer to not annoy Dani any further.

When she parked and looked at him to wish him goodnight Dani saw that Malcolm has already turned to face her, making a face, and asked innocently.

“Wanna come in?”

Malcolm realised he gained a lot of time by not walking to home; time he had no idea how to consume. It was only fair to ask Dani in since she was the responsible one for his current situation. Also - the last few hours they spend in total silence scribbling thousands of words in the reports, and it didn’t feel right to end the day without quick conversation with her.

Dani heard this question many time before, but never after the exhausting day at work, coming from the mouth of her friend. She knew he wasn’t suggesting anything, just really enjoying her company, but something in her wished otherwise.

“It’s late, Malcolm…”

But he didn’t listen and jumped from the car, adding before the door closed.

“Mother left some tea!”

“You’re bribing me,” the engine was turned off as she shouted to him, so he could hear the through the glass.

“Come on!”

Without waiting for Dani to vocalize her final decision, Bright was already heading to his building, somehow with newly discovered resources of energy, after the whole day of hard work. She saw as he was crossing the road, arms wide open. He looked like a total lunatic and something made her to huffle her scream of annoyance and smile instead. Her heart ached for more “in the moment”, careless Malcolm, where no danger was ahead of him.

Dani rolled her eyes and joined him, running up to the building only when the door almost closed. Malcolm hopped on the stairs with childlike excitation, not waiting for Dani. That man had enough vigor to keep running a powerhouse. She was scared how much more energy he would possess if he was sleeping.

She excused herself and went to the bathroom to let her thoughts readjust to hyperactive Bright, after whole day of heavy duties slowing her mind. While she was refreshing herself Malcolm started preparing the promised tea. Dani reached the kitchen the moment he was pouring boiling water into the cups, sending her a soft smile through the hot steam. She began to taking a seat on her usual stool, last at the island, when Bright ushered her with cups, one in each hand.

“Let’s go on the couch. I think we had enough of chairs for today.”

Malcolm politely declined her help, claiming his hands are steady, but only if he is holding the boiling water in them, so everything was fine. He claimed he never spilled anything, no tea ever could be wasted. With the cups placed safely on the table Dani’s stress deflated, taking with itself the tension of the day. She nested herself in the corner of the sofa, so she could face Malcolm, legs tucked under and palms wrapped around the mug. One sip was enough to make her judgment about the quality of the liquid.

“This is really good tea. Thanks…” Dani looked around, taking in the peaceful ambience. “I think I see now why you prefer drinking at home. Even if it’s just the tea.”

“I _would_ offer you something stronger, but you’re driving.”

Malcolm wanted to add that she could stay, that she could have a drink and sleep over at his place. They could spent some time together, relaxed by alcohol and its unfiltring properties. But he didn’t, knowing it wouldn’t be appropriate. His own thought made him uncomfortable and his gaze shifted, to not met her eyes. Instead he focused on the dark spots from splattered water on Dani’s shirt.

Dani had to notice something was off when his stare, usually piercing through the person he was speaking with, wasn’t there to nag for her answers. She had to decide to ignore his offer completely or that it wasn’t even worth a comment, he couldn’t tell, but Dani did not change her tone a bit.

“This is just so... Calm.”

Her eyes were wandering around, taking in the sight of his loft bathed in soft warm light of those few lit bulbs. Shifting her gaze to the other side of his apartment her eyes met his and locked as if under some kind of spell. Her eyes were wide with curiosity to what will she discover in his apartment this late in the night. It was different kind of curiosity than the one Malcolm had a chance to observe in her before, when she was on the case, eager to know all the details, hows, and whys. This one was accompanimented by soft gaze and relaxed smile, not piercing stare and clenched jaw.

She couldn’t take her eyes away from his, hypnotized by the unmistakable blue. Not deep one, noticeable always when he was excited about the case, but shallow with the bottom to be seen at the first glance. Now they looked like ice - still and steady; not an unpredictable sea. She could swear when they were leaving the work they weren’t so blue. Maybe the light was playing a trick on her but the last quick look in his eyes, when she asked him about his mother, they were cold and grey- a great reflection of how exhausted he was.

Malcolm found himself equally mesmerized, drowning in the dark eyes of hers; so dark the pupils were indistinguishable from the color of her irises. With every passing second he could tell they were melting and he could swear, few more and he could trace where exactly black ended and deep brown started.

The silence was lingering as they both were staring into each others eyes. The knot in Dani’s stomach was tightening with each passing second but she couldn’t look away from those crystal blue irises. She shouldn’t look at him, it felt wrong. But wrong with this sweet underlying of excitement. Her salvation was a streak of light catching her gaze. Some blade sharp as Bright’s mind shined and she moved her eyes to his collection of weapons.

“Why?” Question didn’t require further explanation as Malcolm followed her gaze the moment it left his.

“I don’t know. It just-- happened.”

Ashamed he couldn’t deliver some more interesting answer, Bright fixed his stare on the tea.

“Can you at least use them?” Curiosity picked up Dani’s voice, just as it picked up his stare.

“Majority, yes.” Malcolm admitted humbly.

“Chicks have to be impressed.” Her brow went up a little, in a mocking flirtatious attempt. “You are like a stuff of legends, able to use all those deadly weapons.”

“They usually find impressive I’m alive with the emotional baggage that I have. And then they learn what quality of a life it is.”

Oh no, the last thing Dani needed was Malcolm to rolled down into his pit of pity. Light comeback come to her mind right away, to try and save the mood, as per usual. She grimaced at him.

“I know it has to be hard to live in a shadow of your successful sister.”

“Exactly.” Malcolm huffed a laugh and sent Dani grateful glare. It impressed him dearly, she could make jokes like that, so his attention could shift to something less depressing.

“I always knew you changed your name to not live in Ainsley’s shadow.”

He chuckled and Dani reciprocate the smile. Stare wandering everywhere, just to not let herself lock gazes with Malcolm again. Something still made her shiver at just a thought of his eyes, fixed at hers. She felt uncomfortable and the urge to leave rose.

“Once again, thank you for the tea. It’s amazing.”

“I will pass your opinion to my mother. She will be thrilled to know I am not only using your kind heart.”

“You offer good drinks in return,” Dani smiled, biting in her lips, recalling their night out.

“But today you haven’t danced with me.”

“Too many sharp objects.” In low voice Dani brought up the condition upon which she agreed to dance with him by the river.

She emptied the cup and with mouth full of warm tea Dani gather herself up from the couch, still haunted by his eyes and the warm feeling they caused inside her.

“Good night, Bright,” and with a gentle tap on his shoulder Dani found her way out. 

***

Malcolm was never scared to ask for help when it was about his health. There was no shame in asking Dani to shackle him to the bed when he was too drunk, in admitting to Gil he was not okay, in confessing to his sister his subconscious was fucking with him and he was having more and more twisted dreams. He knew state of his mind was in poor condition and pretending otherwise would be pointless.

What he had problem with, however, was to ask for help in his work. Not because of his ambition, which he had of course, but because of time. Malcolm never had time to reach to someone for their insight or resources, because case consumed all of it. Malcolm always claimed he is the best and he doesn’t need something as trivial as help. And he _was_ the best, but in profiling; not doing the research

The other Whitly was the best at it. After few days of fruitless digging by Dani and JT, Bright eventually reached out to his sister. When he pitched the idea to the team to ask Ainsley for help it was fun to watch. At the same time Malcolm was bragging how well Ains is doing her research and was very much salty about her investigative talents.

Within two days Ainsley had a whole hard drive of informations, gathered not necessarily fully legally but she knew no one could prove nothing to her. When she phoned Malcolm, first she was surprised he answered, second she announced that she’s done. At that moment he was slowly getting ready to leave the work, but they needed those informations desperately. So instead of postponing the pick up of the files, Malcolm approached Dani’s desk, where she was minding her own business, going through security footage.

“Ainsley just texted me.”

“She gave up already?” She asked, eyes still glued to the monitor.

“She has whole hard drive filled with dirt on the guy. Specially for us.”

Only then Dani looked away from the computer screen and leaned into her chair, left speechless.

“Wow, she’s good.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He made a face, painted with childish like frustration and resentment. He didn’t want to admit to something, and Dani’s money was on the fact that his sister was really good (as in better than him) at digging. At that moment she learned Malcolm was having some sort of unspoken competition with Ainsley, but wasn’t exactly sure what the whole fuss was about. The mere idea of sibling rivalry was so cute and ridiculous, she could only laugh at him. On top of that, Dani probably just set her alliance with his rival, so it was better to not provoke him with any additional comments or questions.

They reported to Gil the good news and were delegated over to bringing the data to the precinct, where the they would take a look at the informations provided by Ainsley Whitly.

Dani drove them to the part of the city she wasn’t very familiar with, instructed by Bright. Before they reached the place the sky was already grey in its dusk. Malcolm leaded them to the right apartment building and called the elevator. Going up Dani realised Whitly’s kids had a preference to where they liked to live - high, both in style and in actual level above the ground.

She was mindlessly following Bright through the corridor, hands in the pockets of her jacket, as he approached the right door and knocked. There was a muffled shout from the inside. Dani couldn’t decode what words there were, but Malcolm definitely was familiar with this specific sentence and with long sigh pushed on the door.

“Why is it so hard for her to learn to lock the doors?”

Malcolm said quietly, more to himself than to Dani, but she had to agree with him. It was amazingly surprising Ainsley Whitly wasn’t locking her doors. She was daughter of a serial killer, so for her men like that weren’t just an urban legends, they were real. And yet, not enough of a threat to do the effort of using the lock.

When entering Ainsley’s loft the strong lavender scent hit them, mixed with some other sweet flowerly smells. The sight of countless lighted candles welcomed Dani as she followed Malcolm to the main area of the apartment. The sky was bleached of all the colors, leaving cold glow above the city and it looked like Ainsley was trying to warm the ambience with yellowish flames. Dani knew that trick, she practiced it herself.

Ainsley appeared from around the corner with a glass of wine in one hand, and hard drive in the other. She knew they were coming but still decided to welcome them in her pyjamas, which were tank top, shorts and woolen socks up to her knees. Dani had something on a shape of a whiplash, usually seeing Ainsley all done up for tv. And she was impressed how carelessly she acted; it required incredible amount of confidence.

Dani was still staring at Malcolm’s sister when he started with disappointment and worry pouring out of him.

“Ains, what have we told you about locking the doors?”

“Relax, I knew you were coming so I’ve just opened them!”

It was weak explanation to calm down Bright’s nerves but he had to believe his sister’s word, otherwise her carelessness would drive Malcolm crazy.

She approached them, exchanging polite smiles with Dani. Detective’s eye still were fixed on Ainsley, trying to coherently process the view. The drive was handed over to Malcolm’s expecting hand. When he grabbed the device Ainsley jerked as some thought hit her.

“Wait! I have one more thing! Some papers!”

She handed to her brother a glass of wine with stains from lip balm all over the rim. Malcolm straighten up at the unexpected action taking place and looked at Dani with anguish, apologizing silently for his sister’s unprofessional behaviour. But he caught her staring at Ainsley chaotically searching for something.

"You want I can set you two up." Bright said with false confidence. He noticed the look on Dani's face when she was trying to process the look of his sister acting casually. "She introduced to mother plenty of boyfriends, but that doesn't mean there were no girlfriends."

Malcolm was joking, obviously. But his heart ached a little, what if Dani would accept? He wished the best for his sister and Dani definitely fell into that category, buy he didn't wanted to share her, as if he had any rights to her. Ashamed of his thinking Malcolm fixed his gaze on the surface of the wine, bubbles escaping from the rose liquid.

"I'm fine, thanks." Dani declined politely, squinting her face at him. 

Another minute passed and a shout of Ains’ reached them. “One moment!”

She was sure the thing was left on her desk, but it wasn’t there. She had to misplaced it and now was the time to do the brainstorming and trying to figure out where she could leave the folder.

Not knowing what to do with herself Dani started wandering with her gaze, taking in how Bright’s sister lived. She was at his place many times before and it was easy to judge Ainsley’s was perfectly complimenting Bright’s loft. Where he had darks, she had lights; where he had blades, she has pillows. And all of that Dani was observing in the poor light of the candles.

Many little sparks of fire were amusing to watch in the light of sun disappearing behind the horizon. But as her gaze was drifting over the interior she realised something was shining brighter. And her first instinct was to searching for that thing.

She succeeded and found it was his eyes. Fixed on her, she didn’t know for how long by that point. With warm light of dozens little flames Dani lost herself in his eyes. Blue glittering with fire dancing all over the place, with his lashes decorating bags under his eyes with frilly shadows. It was comforting, the only thing she knew in this strange situation.

He was staring back, drowning in her eyes himself. Fire around extracted every warm note from her irises, and the black holes he usually met when looking into her them ware long gone. All he was welcomed with was warm dark brown. Not chocolatey one, no. It was like a dark black wood; an ebony handle of a knife that was her soul.

Bright smiled reassuringly to her, as much to himself. He knew every member of his family was hard to process, even Ainsley but she might not look like it. 

“Here! There you go!” She ran up to then and held the manila folder in the direction of Dani, but froze halfway through. Her eyes jumping from one to the other.

She wasn’t stupid and noticed the shift in the ambience she caused by joining them. She interrupted something; some moment. Something too intimate for neither of them to admit to Ainsley what was going on.

“Am I disturbing?”

“No!” Malcolm answered and pushed the glass back into Ainsley’s hand.

“Great,” Ainsley handed him manila folder in exchange. Sly smile draped across her full lips, as they were leaving. “Just ask her out!”

Dani had her back turned at them, as she was heading to leave the place but she was sure Ainsley purposely spoke loud enough so Dani could hear her. And Malcolm was also aware of that, Dani judged by his flushed cheeks when they entered the elevator. The comment was ignored at first and Dani had no idea how to send some signal, any signal, to Bright she would very gladly be asked out. The moment they left the building Malcolm stepped a little closer to Dani’s side, as they were crossing the street, and asked.

“What do you say for a drink?”

“Fine with me.”

They delivered the items to Gil and started going through ridiculous amount of data, but after an hour their boss send them home. There was too much material to do it when tired, too big of a risk something important will be overlooked. But instead home they went to the pub of Dani’s choice, near the precinct. When they entered, it didn’t feel like anything more than a pair of friends going to grab a beer together after exhausting day at work. Dani knew that place very well, she was there many times with JT. But after a while she realised the only familiar thing there, were his eyes. And she couldn’t look away, nor she wanted to.

_interlude_ **I**

Dani’s imagination was wild, one of many perks of being a detective. The cases demanded from her to put out there the wildest theories, and surprisingly more often than not they turned out to be true. But her mind could never came up with _this_.

One slow day at work Dani mindlessly was checking her phone and got the notification that none other than Ainsley Whitly started following her on Instagram. But not only that, she smoothly slid into her DMs. At first she was sure Malcolm set this up but it quickly turned out that Ains just was looking for troubles, and partner in crime to commit those troubles.

Few troubles in and here they were - tipsy as hell, half laying, half sitting on the carpet in Ainsley’s living room. 

“How do I politely ask him to slam me against a wall and make out with me?”

The hand with glass full of wine flew in expression of Dani’s desperation. She was draped near the couch, arm widely spread on the cushions.

“How drunk are you, Powell?”

“Oh, _shut up_ , Whitly!” And detective decided to ease herself with another swing of wine between her lips .

“Or what? You gonna put me in cuffs?”

Ainsley sat up, looking provokingly into her new friend’s eyes and wiggled her brows. The amount of innuendo they made throughout the course of that evening was pathetic and both, Dani and Ains, were glad no one will ever witness how low have they fell with their jokes after three bottles of twist-offs.

“Bet your ass I will!”

They giggled like schoolgirls. After the silence fell again Ainsley acquired in more serious tone.

“Who are you talking about?”

“Huh?”

“The guy- or gal- who you want to do unthinkable things to you-- who are they?” Teasing smile followed as the last words rolled of her tongue.

“Aren’t you a little too nosy?” Dani squinted her eyes at Ainsley, in the same manner she practiced with her brother.

“Sorry, can’t help it.” She wasn’t sorry _a bit_ and just shrugged her shoulders, not dropping her curiosity. “So?”

“You don’t know them.” A pathetic lie Ainsley saw through right away.

“You would be surprised how many people in this city I know. Come on! Who will I tell? Gil? He doesn’t care. Malcolm?--”

“Yes,” Dani intruded with her affirmation as Ainsley was taking in the breath.

“Excuse me?”

The silence lingered, during which Whitly’s jaw was getting lower and lower. Slowly the new information set in her brain. It wasn’t easy to shock Ainsley Whitly. Since the very young age she was exposed to so much lunacy she found it was impressive that Dani could achieve that. And Dani was just tipsy enough to admit to her attraction to Bright, albeit wordlessly.

Her eyes for a moment were staring directly into Ainsley’s, begging to not say it out loud. The tide of emotion coming in, locked between two sets of brown eyes - both admired by Bright, although they no idea about that. Dani was ashamed of herself, being interested in Malcolm felt wrong, like she wasn't entitled to it. She could feel how her cheeks were getting hotter, eyes tearing up.

“We went out few times.” Dani explained herself swirling the glass in her hand, and took an encouraging gulp. “That’s all.”

“You naughty girl!” Ains threw her whole body in Dani’s direction, as she nested next to her. “I am totally gonna tell him!”

“Don’t you dare!” It came out a little more definitive and aggressive then Dani intended.

Panic took over her and threatened to spill the tears covering her eyes. Malcolm could never learn his kindness made Dani think about him more than just as a friend from work. Another deep look into face of Ainsley Whitly and she realised, the girl was ready to bargain.

“What do you want?”

“Exclusive. Be my inside source.”

“Ains, I can get into a lot of troubles for that.”

“Then just ask him.”

She was insufferable, with all her pushing. But it what was needed, Dani realised and smiled shyly at Ainsley’s reassuring voice. How one would know she wanted to taken rough against the wall if she won’t tell him? But they _were tipsy_ so the conversation had to come back on its primal, dirty tracks.

“And afterwards - tell me _all_ about it.” Ainsley nonchalantly tipped her wine. “I always though he’s a bottom, but let’s hope we’ll see differently!”

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, before she dived into the wine left in her glass. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this place I'd like to thank [Marie](https://danipowellisthrbest.tumblr.com/) for delivering great Malcolm-is-a-switch content to my dash; and also for stalking my tags since [her respone](https://luna-colorata.tumblr.com/post/616406381135904768/luna-colorata-danipowellisthrbest) was truly the only reason why the interlude happened.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. smell

The informations from Ainsley helped them, but they also drowned them. Literally. The whole conference room was one big mess consisted of boxes, folders and loose paper sheets. All of that a big puzzle - a puzzle which Malcolm Bright was trying desperately to solve as he was staring at the board, demanding answers from it and frankly, that’s a lot to ask for from a simple whiteboard.

For the past two days Malcolm was constantly repeating himself that something _slips him_ , whatever that meant. Everyone was frustrated because after the material delivered by Ainsley detectives could connect what they had so far and pull out few new threads. After few days they had too many porablables track to follows and because of lack of human resources they ended up not following any of it, just gather more until something will start to make sense.

Malcolm’s problem was he wasn’t seeing the connection already, while he knew by this point in the investigation he _should be able to_ . But instead the best he could do was to just _stare_ in hope for some brilliant idea to approach him.

He was alone in the room for some time but realised it only when Dani walked in with two paper cups in her hands.

“I brought tea.” Cheerful announcement didn’t fit to the broody mood, but Malcolm tried to reciprocate her glee.

The result was comic as his face, still haunted by fruitless investigation, twisted into sour smile. On that view Dani laughed genuinely and walked over to him.

“Don’t ever make that face again, Bright. Unless you wanna offence someone.”

“Noted,” he chuckled as the paper cup was handed over into his hand.

Then Dani turned, and sat on the table to enjoying her tea, leaving Bright to continue his staring in peace. Her gaze curiously fixed on Malcolm's back and she easily judged he was exhausted. His shoulders hang down, heavy with frustration they haven’t achieved anything yet. But he was in here for few hours and Dani decided it’s polite to ask him either way. 

“You have something?”

“None. Still nothing.”

“Maybe you’ve been working too hard and need rest?”

Malcolm was so tired he actually was lacking energy to explode and insist he need to solve the case. Instead he turned around, to face her, and tried to explain himself, maybe for the first time since he joined the team.

“I wouldn’t be able to. The ongoing case is over there, at the back of my head, consuming my thoughts.”

“So the only way to put you to rest is to solve it.”

The remark said out loud made Dani regain some of her vigor and with new motivation she approached Malcolm, standing next to him arm in arm, facing the board. He again turned to have another look.

“Does staring at it help?”

Malcolm choked on the sip he just took. Coughing through laughter, answered.

“No. But I hope if I stare at it long enough it will talk back to me, revealing something.”

“Bright,” Dani started with serious tone, piercing her gaze at him, “if the furnitures start answering you back there’s no future for you in this company.”

Her presence was relaxing for him. Her quick wit and bright jokes never failed to make him smile, and this time was no different. Malcolm found it puzzling why Dani always dodged heavy, serious conversations with humor, and with time he started betting she did that for him; to not demand from him more than he was willing to expose about his not-so-well-being. It was only fair to pick up her strategy and just have a little laught.

“Then the only thing left will be to become roommates with my father.”

“I don’t think you will be offer so good accomodations. But Ains would have another rouge Whitly to interview.”

He finally took his eyes off of the boar to take a look at Dani. She definitely overheard that phrase from Gil, worst part being it fitted his family perfectly. Malcolm’s body turned to the side so he could continue the conversation with direct view at Dani. She daringly looked back into his eyes and he could swear something deep in those dark voids glittered from their depths.

“I don’t think I am half as interesting as the Surgeon.”

“Disagree.”

“Why is that, detective Powell?” It was _dare_ , despite the question would point at _truth_.

It took her some time, those few extra second that clearly indicated she hesitated to just say out loud the comeback already materialized in her head.

“With you I could go on a date…”

Albeit Malcolm was daring Dani to say whatever was in her head, now he was left speechless. Because he wanted to ask her out for some time, and then Ainsley started pushing with which she achieved the exact opposite from what she desired and Malcolm denied himself the courage to do so. They went out together before, as a friends and he had no idea how to ask her out on _a date._

His thoughts took him too long and that how Dani learned the thing he was hiding for few weeks now. She smiled daringly, tilting her head to the side as a curious animal. Bright started to feel spinning in his head and took a long breath in.

With that he realised how close the actually were. The scent of Dani entered his nostrils. He could set apart every little thread of smell that twisted together as a full scent of a woman in front of him. The most prominent were her perfumes. Light and refreshing and sweet - a watermelon or maybe a muskmelon, he realized. Nothing like anything his sister or mother wore. Then there was a whole underlayer of a scents of her cosmetics - a powdery smell of makeup, notes of vanilla probably from body lotion.

And then things far more intimate - the sweat after hours of demanding work, and strong black tea drank during each break she let herself take.

Malcolm analized it all and then realized he shouldn’t. Those weren’t things for him to distinguish. His cheeks grew bright red. Malcolm broke from the charm of the moment and quickly stepped over to the window, turning his back at her.

Dani was incredibly amused by what just happened, even if she was oblivious to the reasoning.

“Soo… About that date--” Dani started with grin wide across her face. “Would you like to take me somewhere fancy?”

Malcolm was silently begging in his head for it to not be a cruel joke. He felt how his whole face went numb with terror. But Dani was everything but cruel, she saw a lot of things going incredibly _bad_ and still spoke as if she was genuinely interested in possibility of him asking her out on a date. He risked, without even taking his gaze from the floor, still turned to Dani with his back.

“I would love to.”

Dani had no intention of pushing him and focused on the surface of the tea, reflecting the terrible light of the office lamps. Swirling the liquid around, more light danced in the cup. Moments passed in silence.

“Then ask me.” She was gentle, almost as anxious as Malcolm.

He turned around and with face still flushed, spoke in a shaky voice. “Would you like to have a dinner with me? I know really good place.”

“I would love to.”

Dani answered and broke her charismatic facade right away with the smile unsuccessfully concealed by biting her lip. At that his heart skip a beat. Malcolm was shamelessly grinning. It made him feel better, that she was excited for their date. Maybe the case hasn’t gotten anywhere tonight but his relation with Dani took a course in the very nice direction.

***

It was Saturday, sun high up in the sky and Dani was lying on her bed, with tight knot of anxiety in her belly. She was stressing over the upcoming evening. This past Thursday they finally closed the case and nailed the guy, so it was the day of the date she tricked Malcolm into. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, he asked her and seemed as content with that possibility as she was.

She liked Malcolm, and was excited every time they were to spend their time together. They saw each other outside of work related stuff many times, and tonight was suppose to be somehow different. Dani wasn’t sure how the transition from “friends from work” to “dating the guy” ought to look like. He was strange, and so was possibility of dating him. But Malcolm was good person, kind at heart and that what always was the most important for Dani.

At this point she was just procrastinating, and Dani knew it perfectly, staring at the ceiling. Many thought crossed her mind, about how the night will unfold. Maybe they’ll be so awkward the dating will be finished as soon as it started; maybe nothing will be different and they are just meant to be really good friends; or maybe the chemistry between them will actually ignite something tonight.

Laying like that, Dani was searching for motivation to get her ass out of the bed, and start preparing for the date. Then her mind pulled a dirty joke on her, and whispered inside the head: _laying’s the most fun girl can have_. Dani felt hotness spilling on her neck and cheeks were blush followed, as she involuntarily imagined how it would feel to be laying, pressed under Malcolm’s body. She wasn’t proud of thoughts like that but something about Bright indeed made her core burn.

Embarrassed by her own thought she sat up and decided that’s it, the time to start getting ready has come, as Dani liked having a little extra time, in case something goes South. And it very quickly did as Dani was bluntly staring at her closet, confused, what she should wear. She knew nothing about the place he was taking her to, or how people were dressing to have dinner in restaurants like that. Dani sighted loudly, because she knew only one person useful in this situation, with all the needed knowledge. Ainsley was phoned.

“I need your help, Whitly.”

Dani started pacing around her apartment, desperate for help.

“Amazing, I love when my friends are in debt to me,” Ainsley patiently waited for further requests.

“I’m going out on the date. What should I wear?”

“Uuh, with who?”

“You were supposed to help me, not ask questions.”

But Ainsley got excited and stopped caring for her friend’s cry for help. “Does Malcolm know? Is he jealous?”

Dani did everything in her power to not reveal with her voice that she’s smiling. “I doubt.”

“You would be surprised, Powell, how hopeless he is about you.”

Now Dani’s smile was so wide, it hurt her. How his sister was sabotaging his reputation behind his back was amusing. Specially since she claimed that Malcolm was truly interested in Dani. But kept her voice steady and as emotionless as she could.

“Be useful, please. What do people wear to places like this?”

“It’s really fancy restaurant, and vegan. Malcolm loves to eat there, he actually _can_ eat their food which is nice. Wait.” Dani imagined how Ainsley straights up, hit by surprise. “Are you going on a date with him?”

“Should I congratulate you on your great investigative skills? Or will you be helpfull?”

“Give me a minute. I’m coming to your place. Text me your address, would you?”

“Ainsley--”

Dani started, trying to cut this idea at its start but Ainsley wasn’t listening. She made a kissing noise to her phone and ended the phone call. Minute later Dani received a text: _You still haven’t gave me your address._ Dani sighed and obliged. It was always pointless to disagree with a Whitly. The worst case scenario she just won’t let her in. Dani doubted Ainsley possessed lock picking skills, although she couldn't eliminate out that possibility. With this family everything could take place.

Dani headed to take a shower in a meantime, so when she ultimately let Ainsley in, she was in only a plush robe, smelling with body lotion.

“Show me to your closet.”

Ainsley wasn’t waiting until Dani invited her inside, and just obnoxiously entered the place.

“Nice to see you too, Whitly.”

She wasn’t bothered by Dani’s hesitation, and waited until the detective obliged. Ainsley didn’t want anything more. As she dived into everything that was in Dani’s possession, Dani just focused on her makeup, taking her time with every brush stroke. When she was done with the eyes her friend approached her with the conquered outfit.

“He really is not a fan of dresses so god bless, you don’t have many. I think you should wear this.” 

Ainsley wiggled garments she held hanging on her arms. Dani barely recognised cloths her friend had chosen, but trust was the only thing she could rely on right now, still clueless how to approached the problem herself.

Few second passed with Dani mindlessly looking at Ainsley. Then she snapped and picked up one piece of clothing, judging it.

“I’m not sure I’ll fit into this skirt.”

“You _will_.” Ainsley would poke her with her finger, but luckly her arms were occupied as cloth hanger. “You really should have give me heads up about this. Next time we are going shopping.”

Dani’s brow rose and she stated firmly, shaking her head in emphasis. “No.”

She did fit into the skirt, luckly. It was royal blue pencil skirt, she was on possession of since high school. Ainsley was over the moon how good Dani’s ass looked in it. She didn’t see that but what good would it make if she’ll disagree with Whitly? So Dani just took the complement. Top was a loosely draped across her torso. A black blouse with spanish, straight across, neckline left her collarbones and shoulders exposed.

Dani was looking at her reflection with amusement. She had no idea she could look so elegant in cloths she already had in her closet. Ainsley looked into the reflection equally content, proud of what she achieved with the poor resourced provided.

“You need stockings.” When Dani send her puzzled look with furrowed brows, Ainsley continued. “They’re sexy.”

“We’re going to have dinner, Ains. Nothing sexy there.”

Dani left Ains, and went to put a necklace on but Ainsley stopped her the moment she realized what was happening.

“It look better without. He will be eyeing you there all evening.”

“It’s just decolletage.”

“Yes, but have he saw you like that before? So _naked_ up there?”

Dani really could only roll her eyes and sigh, dismissing any possibility of Bright checking her out.

“Trust me. He will _lose it_.”

“Ainsley, we’re just having a dinner.”

Dani repeated herself. The idea of “just a dinner” was grounding for her, kept her expectation at reasonable high.

“But you want him to kiss you?” She wiggled her brows. “Against the wall?”

“Go away, please,” Dani hanged her head, again regretting what she said when they were drunk at Ainsley’s.

She just giggled and indeed left to continue her errands. Dani could finished her makeup in peace and quiet, continuing with layers of shimmers across her face. Following Ainsley’s advice she left her neck without any jewelry, seattling only for few rings. The moment she received message from Malcolm he’s waiting for her downstair Dani put on classic black heels, grabbed her purse and left.

*

Dinner went well, with the weirdest thought dwelling in the back of Dani’s head. _It wasn’t their first date_. They had few of those before and somehow both of them didn’t notice. How could one not notice thing like that?! It was a mystery for Dani, how she missed the fact. 

It came to her when the main course was served, and their conversation was thriving. That she did all of that before: wore a fancy clothes, put a little bit of extra effort into her make up - just to meet with him.

“You look beautiful.”

He said multiple times, maybe unaware he’s repeating himself. But Dani didn’t complain and just thanked him humbly each time. It helped her confidence, because she didn’t feel beautiful in attire so foreign to her. But Ains was right; his eyes were almost as often on her bare collarbones as they were on her face.

The moment Malcolm saw Dani he knew he was defeated. His rational mind went away and he could only hope it would be back sooner rather than later; he really needed to not fuck things up between them. She looked like a great ancient statue, with her long neck and straight shoulders. Bright was as respectful as man can but Dani’s exposed neck made thing to him. He was ogling, and she for sure noticed; curious if she the neck is where she wore her perfume, on maybe she was the kind of woman who were walking into the mist. 

Afterwards he walked her over to her apartment building, her hand hooked around his. Their pace was slow, so Dani could easily keep up in her heels. The night was pleasant if only a little crisp. As they were strolling through the city her hands grew colder. Malcolm noticed and worlessly stopped, took off his jacket and draped it over Dani’s naked shoulder. She murmured “Thanks” blushing like a teenager and their walk continued.

When they reached their destination, after two hours of careless talks Dani turned to face him, still covered with is jacket. She could smell his cologne, undisturbed by the sweat and dust and precinct’s stuffy air.

“Thank you for tonight, Malcolm.” Dani couldn’t bring herself to call him Bright. No, Bright was a profiler who she worked with, Malcolm was a man who was asking her out. She would like to keep those two separated.

“And thank you, _Danielle_.”

She laughed at the sound of her full name. No one was using it. Malcolm learned it today, while trying to figure out JT’s. Dani could feel in her bones he will be using it annoyingly often from now on.

They were gazing at each other, both not necessarily waiting, just slowly figuring out what their next step should be. Until Dani laughed quietly at their mutual confusion and then kissed him on the cheek, leaning on his shoulder.

The wave of her scent hit him, but this time it felt different. She was wearing different perfumes, heavier ones with a notes of spice. And her skin smelled differently. Warmed by their conversation, where their arms were pressed together; and chilled where exposed. Malcolm was intoxicated by her close proximity.

As Dani was pulling away Malcolm swallowed. She then gave him back his jacket.

“Good night, Malcolm.”

For a moment there he thought what it would be like if her skin was even hotter, layer of sweat shining atop. With passion, with desire, with pleasure... Fortunately, he went red only after Dani disappeared inside the building.


	4. taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tricky for me to write. It is my first approche to smut but I knew, the moment the concept for this work came to me, the sex scene was needed in _taste_.  
> Once I was on the panel with various great writers, and the one thing that struck me greatly was author talking about one of her books (that I absolutely adore) and that she cut out a sex scene. Because it didn't fit to the story she was telling. So I learned that sometimes sex scenes are fun to write but story doesn't need them - and the other way arount. They are right pain in the ass but for the sake of storytelling I **have to** get my ass to write them.  
> Today's smutty smut is sponsored by Justin Timberlake and his video to "TKO". I explained myself [in this post](https://luna-colorata.tumblr.com/post/616326957742899200/my-favourite-moment-of-the-show-this-but-as-i).

After their date, life went on and so did criminal activity in the city. Within next two weeks another case slowly getting its closure. JT and Dani were sitting in the conference room, their profiler nowhere to be seen, going through evidences in search of the connection between first two victims, from almost a decade ago, and the third one, found just a week earlier - all killed in the same gruesome way.

Dani wasn’t sure what time of the day it was. She didn’t take a proper break and ate her lunch standing over the display of totally random bills paid by their victims. Her eyes were hurting, so were her back and legs. The whole day was just slowly fusing into one long hunt for information as the tiredness started to cripping in. Dani truly preferred to chase the suspects rather than be stuck with tons of evidences.

Suddenly Bright barged in, pacing nervously into the room. The whole day he couldn't find himself one place to stay in, and was going back and forth between various points at the precinct. His hands weren’t shaking but arms were all over the place, expressing how much of a frustration was cooking up in him.

“Bro, everything alright?”

JT looked up from where his gaze was fixed on some old files. He was sitting with his back turned to the door, Dani was standing on the other side of the littered table.

Malcolm stood at the end of the table, two sets of eyes staring expectantly at him. “What if they are not connected?”

“Bright, we’ve been slaving over this for _hours_.” Dani placed her hand on the hip.

“What if-- They were killed by copycat? A-- a successor of the previous killer?”

“You’re projecting,” Dani stayed chilled and was just waiting for something persuasive enough for her to change the approach in the search.

Malcolm couldn’t deliver so just left, frustrated even more than when he joined the duo in the room. Rolling her eyes Dani just picked up where she left her search when Bright's interruption.

Another half an hour passed until JT decided to ask, letting his curiosity finally flow. He knew about the date, Dani had told him. She also mindlessly told him before that date about every night out they had. JT wasn’t stupid and easily named the tension between his friends, probably long before they did.

“So.. You and Bright?”

His gaze was fixed on Dani, but she didn’t even flinch, eyes still scanning documents in her hands. If she lose her cool in front of him, he will never leave her be.

“What?”

“There is something.” He was like a teenage boy teasing his mates.

“We’re friends.”

Dani didn’t want to sabotage any possible outcome of their current relationship. She didn’t give any second thoughts to JT’s behaviour, because she found _it_ \- the missing link between the victims. All three of them, despite different genders, ages, physical appearances - they all were baptised in the same church. All details clicked in her head, leaning over the table where she placed all three baptismal certificates.

“Bright!”

Dani shouted at him, hoping he was in a reach of her voice. They didn’t have to wait long until he entered the room, high on his usual vigorous temper when in search of new ideas.

“I found it,” and as Dani pointed on the papers spread on the table Malcolm picked up all three sheets and quickly read them through, picking up the connection himself.

His grin grew wider, running high on the triumph when the pieces of a jigsaw started to fit. The profile was completed! Malcolm’s arms shot to Dani, his hands grasped her elbows and he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips.

He was all day licking his lips in stress, so when Dani felt his mouth on hers she could easily taste what Malcolm Bright was consisted of. It was coffee, and a bit salty fancy sprinkling water, and a pack gummy bears he ate with Gil. Dani gave in to his lips and their numb pressure.

Then he left, and she blushed, aware of JT’s presence. Dani blinked slowly, still in shock, with difficulty diagnosing when exactly Bright’s lips left hers.

“It is not like I wanted him to kiss me first time.” It was something between explanation to JT and complaint to herself.

“Just friends?” Her friend asked, grinning. He was very proud of himself in that moment.

“Oh, shut up!”

Grin evolved into full on laughter from JT. Dani winced and left him alone, following Bright into the office of their boss. He was chaotically explaining something to Gil when Dani found herself standing in the door, leaning on the frame. Gil noticed her waiting presence and stopped Bright rambling with a question.

“Kid, is that lipstick?”

“Maybe.” Mindlessly Malcolm rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. “I just kissed Dani.”

Gil leaned on his desk, eyes wide with confusion on his profiler. “Bright, don’t harass my detectives, please.”

“I’m fine,” Dani’s voice reached them from the doorstep.

Malcolm blushed which was always amusing to see, and fixed his stare on his shoes, nervously shifting his weight. Dani stepped inside and threw on Gil’s desk evidences of the connection between the victims. Then asked casually.

“Can’t I take him for a minute?” Dani pointed at the Bright with her finger.

“Sure.”

Malcolm couldn’t see Dani’s face as she was facing Gil, standing step closer to the desk than him, but the amusement on Gil’s face scared Malcolm as he followed Dani out. She was proudly stepping forward, utterly confident where they were going. Dani led them to the staircase at the back of the building, away from prying eyes.

“What the hell was that?” Dani hissed, accusingly pointing her finger at him.

“I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Malcolm was tense, scared he crossed the line irreversibly screwing everything good between them. His stare was on his shoes again, but after another moment of silence Malcolm dared to look at Dani. Her brow went up, waiting for something more.

“I won’t kiss you again.”

“No!” She expressed her objection, quite surprised in the turn his thoughts took. “Just don’t do it in front of JT! Because of you he will be just teasing me now, _non stop_. And you didn’t even kiss me properly!”

That hypnotising light came back to his eyes, as he spoke with grin growing on his face.

“I can do it again, better--”

“You _better_ take me out tonight. Then we’ll speak about _again_.”

Dani threatened him with a finger but she was smiling. Then she hurried back to their office, as Malcolm’s eyes tracked her movements with delight in his gaze.

***

That night wasn’t supposed to look like this. Malcolm was at her place, waiting for Dani when she will be finished with her makeup. Last touch ups and they were ready to go on another fancy dinner together. Rushing in search of the keys, annoying noise of a incoming call started coming from her purse. It was Dani’s phone, JT called to tell them their suspect is in custody and they need to question him _now_ , because apparently he had too good lawyers at his side and it was only a matter of hours until guy will be walking away from the precinct, as a free man.

So instead of driving them to the restaurant, Dani drove them back to work. She wanted to believe they still would make it on time for the reservation, but now it was already past 10 pm. So that would be it for their date.

Dani looked ridiculous, all dolled up at the precinct. She wore elegant silk button up shirt, with definitely neckline too low to be appropriate for work. It was a present form Ainsley as she claimed, when handing Dani the bag, _this will definitely make Malcolm to make out with her against the wall_. That girl had way too much fun with her brother’s girlfriend. But that wasn’t the worst part about Dani’s outfit. She wore high heels, which were obligatory due to loose pants, too long to wear them with flats or she would ruin them.

The moment they entered the office both JT’s and Gil’s eyes widen. It wasn’t everyday when they saw Dani in full makeup with dark eyes, red lips and shimmery cheeks. She was blushing, ashamed and guilty because she wasn’t supposed to look good, not in here. Sensing her discomfort no one mentioned anything, what she was very grateful for. But no one bat an eye at Malcolm, because he was wearing pricey suit every day. Tonight, she was team’s freak.

Dani was alone in the room, leaning on the table and looking at the half empty evidence board. There was knocking on the door frame and her eyes went up. It was Malcolm, coming back from the questioning of their suspect.

“You look stunning, by the way.”

A compliment wasn’t much to offer, but it was genuine just as a smile he received in return. Malcolm sat next to her, on the table.

“We missed our date.”

“We can figure out something else, if you wish.”

Dani lost herself in thoughts and then spoke with confidence.

“McDonald’s.”

“What?” Question was almost lost, drown in a chuckle. 

“I want the sweetest McFlurry. I want to be so high on sugar to cramp the last 3 hours we’ve lost in here, into one cup of ice cream.”

Malcolm shook his head with laugh and wrapped his arm on Dani’s waist, leaning in to plant a kiss on her jaw. “Sounds like plan.”

Half an hour later Gil let them go, claiming the guy is done and because of Bright’s pushing during interrogation they gathered enough to press charges. Not long after they ended up on the parking lot, cramped on the back of her car, both busied with plastic spoons digging into treat, wilde glee on their faces.

“The last time I had ice creams this late in the night was 20 years ago,” Malcolm admitted through smile.

Dani knew it was dark time in his life, right after his father was arrested. So she set her almost empty cup aside and started listening with curiosity.

“Mom was with the lawyers.They closed themselves in the living room and left long after midnight. Me and Ains, we were upstairs. Scared. Confused. Definitely bored. We went to the kitchen, smuggled two boxes back to her bedroom and ate them before anyone caught us. We were so high on sugar mom couldn't put as to bed until 3.” Shadow of a smile run through his face. “It was one of those few times when we were acting like regular children.”

Dani felt like her face softened at the picture of young Ainsley and Malcolm, crushing on sugar. She felt like it was only fair to shared with him something equally intimate, but couldn’t bare to look at him; just like he wasn’t looking at her when he was speaking. Dani’s empty stare fixed on the window but Malcolm knew she was seeing something else than the view in front of them.

“My dad, every time he was coming late from work, he was taking us- me and my sisters- here. I remember once,” Dani picked up her cup and continued devouring what was left there, “he was super late. We begged mom to let us go. She eventually did.” It had to be especially fond memory, as Dani half blinked, clearing her teary vision. “It was magical, three teenage girls with eyes wide at the sight of this city at night.” She finally looked at him. “I always ordered the same thing.”

“This one?” Malcolm pointed at her hands with his spoon.

“Yes.” Dani nodded. Her spoon was full with the last bits, ready to end up between her teeth but some wild though appeared in her head. “Wanna try?”

And she offered him the scoop, to feed him. She was firmly gripping the spoon as Malcolm leaned with his body, opened his mouth and then closed it tightly, almost clenching his jaw. Their eyes locked, shining with neons around the parking lot. Ambience shifted.

Dani felt how her chest was getting heavier. She extracted the spoon from between Malcolm’s sealed lips. He didn’t sucked off everything and she dared to left a creamy trace on his lower lip. With the plastic tool in the empty cup set aside, her hand gripped his chin and eyes still locked she leaned to kiss him, suck on the sweet melted liquid on his mouth.

Dani’s palm went to cup Malcolm’s jaw, and he accepted the endearment with low hum. Her fingers drifter lower, to his neck where Dani could feel his rapidly growing pulse under her cold fingers. Malcolm shivered at that sensation and attacked her lips with doubled force.

The kiss grew in intensity, mouths opening wider with each gasp of breath, tongues teasing deeper the soft flesh inside. Dani shifted and threw her leg on Malcolm’s, hooking her heel under his calf.

His hands started roaming her waist, stopping at her hips, until they went lower on settled on the insides of her thighs. His fingers resting near the place of her pulsing desire. One of her hands was gripping, digging into that arm; the other still in close proximity to his neck, as her index finger hooked into his collar, slightly loosing up the tie, to keep him in place.

Soon after they started panting, desperately catching breath every time their lips separated. Malcolm started getting lower with his kisses, leaving trades of his saliva, sweet and sticky from sugar of consumed ice creams, on Dani’s neck.

“Your place or mine?” She asked, breath hitching in her throat, leaning her head against his, with his hot palm on her thigh so close to the hot wetness of her lust.

He moved away said palm and squeezed her knee. They both knew they just crossed a very bright line, and now were heading into unmistakable direction of making things between them final.

“At mine we have restrains, darling.” Malcolm said half-seriously, directly into her ear. His humor was still in good shape.

Dani giggled nervously as the warmth in her belly leaped. He never called her that before, but she liked it.

They separated and moved to the front to drive over to his place. Malcolm’s eyes eventually left her body, both of them fully focused on the route.

*

Their way upstairs was unusually calm as Malcolm was slowly climbing the stairs, Dani following him wordlessly. The steps they took were steady and firm, Malcolm’s resonating with soft muffles when his feet were moving upwards, and Dani’s with sharp patter of stilettos. After she drove them to his place it was quick decision to change back into the heels; they felt appropriate.

When Bright reached the doors, gallantly opened them and hold opened inviting Dani inside. Dani passed him with sly smile poorly concealed with biting her lip, and twinkle in her eyes. She was beaming with excitement. The last half an hour during which they were breathlessly making out on the back couch of her car made her alarmed and every glance they exchanged only made her more impatient.

Malcolm, however, seemed to be relaxed, almost cold. Dani realised it on his way from the door to the kitchen and she had no idea what happened during their drive here. He was doing everything slowly, definitely not rushed by desire (unlike Dani). Eyeing him up and down Dani joined Bright in the kitchen, standing right behind his back, when he dove into the fridge. But his fasade broke for a moment and she saw him fidgeting. He must have heard her, taking steady steps in his direction but when the door closed, but turned around and flinched, with a carafe filled with cold water in his hands.

“Thirsty?”

Malcolm wanted the question to be casual but the moment he saw Dani’s face he realised the unintended innedou.

“Yes, thank you.” Answer was in low voice, through smiling lips.

From the fridge Malcolm moved in search of a glasses, Dani following him less and less sure what’s next.

“Bright, are you stressed?”

“Why would I be?”

She approached him like a cat, running on the fumes of her confidence. Their chest were almost pressed against each other, as she faced him.

“You tell me.” He finger started stroking his pec up and down, eyes following the shiny nails.

They stood like that for a minute or two, with two empty glasses on the counter, waiting to be filled with cold water. Dani was confused, it wasn’t supposed to look like this. They were suppose to come upstairs in a hurry, stripping each other off of clothes and making sweet love. Her mouth went dry and pain nested in her chest as she stopped moving her palm.

“I should go,” biting on her lip, cry almost took over her voice with a tight throat.

She had no idea what had she done wrong. He seemed enjoying himself on that parking lot but now nothing was happening so she had to misread his reactions. Maybe she just have sabotaged their whole relationship with her pushing. Or maybe he wasn’t even attracted to her in a first place.

Bitter tears threatened to spill so Dani chewed on her inner cheek. The last thing she needed was to smear her mascara in desperate cries in front of him. Dani tried to take a deep breath without making it to look like _a thing_. She just had to wish him good night and then she could cry her eyes out, alone in her car.

But she failed, even in task simple as that. While turning away a single hot tear run down her cheek and he noticed. Now it was impossible to escape.

“Hey…” He grasped her delicately and made face him again. Firm grip on her waist didn’t let her move even an inch away.

“I’m sorry--” was only she could tell, eyes fixed on the wall behind him. “I shouldn’t-- I just thought--”

The words got all mixed up in her head. She thought what? That she should do what, exactly? She just made a fool of herself. But the pain was real, and she couldn’t control it so another tear spilled. Dani wished he would let her go, because if he’ll make her talk about what just happened she will never be able to look him in the eyes again, not with any dignity.

“Danielle--” A question hidden underneath her name made her flinch. The fact he even had to ask was an absolute proof had no idea what he was doing to her with his wet lips on her neck, his hot hands on her thighs.

With few wet stains from tears she looked at him and tried to speak as if nothing happened. Honest smile shaped on her lips.

“Good night, Malcolm.”

Bright was so stunned he loosen the grip and Dani untangled herself from his embrace. God, he was so stupid! She took only one step before Malcolm realized how much he has just fucked up. He just made the beautiful woman in front of him cry, because he was a coward, too scared to take the next step in their relationship.

Taking the risk he reached for her and pinned her to the island behind her back, with all the power of man aroused by his beautiful girlfriend. She was in so much shock only a surprised gasp left from between her lips as Malcolm caged her with his arm.

“I am so sorry, Dani.” He looked up at her, fixing his eyes with hers. Beautiful dark circles, deep and warm. He could drown in them for the rest of his life. “I’m sorry I am _so_ stupid.”

“You’re not," Dani patted him on his shoulder, reassuringly.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because I thought--” She choked on her tears, but was persistent, and continued on a verge of a whisper, not meeting his eyes. “I thought you wanted me.”

Shame, disappointment, pain and anger at herself, all of them tighten around her chest.

“I do.” He looked deeper inside her, he wanted her to look equally deep inside him. For her to see how honest his desire was; to see all of the doubts if he’s worth to be let so close to her.

His eyes darkened but Dani waited. He could as well just be saying things to make her feel better. Bluntly looking at his changing expression she didn’t have to wait long until his lips crashed with hers, regaining their previous passion. Immediately his whole body was pressing into hers, so hard they bend over the counter behind her back.

Malcolm could taste her salty tears which he was shameful reason of, the sweet flavor of ice creams and powdery aftertaste of her lipstick. But with all that he was familiar and now wanted more; wanted to devour her whole, taste every inch of her skin, radiating with heat. Malcolm moved from her lips, down to the neck, collarbones and shoulders. He was ready to go down on her right then and there.

But Dani had different plans. She believed in his desire right away, when his lips were attacking hers, demanding more and more of her. Her breath stuck in the throat as Malcolm was devouring her deeply and with passion. She started to panting. Dani didn’t want to wait any longer, he just said he wanted her and was amazingly proving his statement. That gave her permission to take the initiative.

Her body bounced back at him, bringing them to a straighter position. Her hand went down to his pants, where she hooked her fingers into the loops and drew him closer to her. With hips pressed firmly against hers, her hand went lower. Malcolm feeling Dani’s closing hand on his crotch growled and pulled on her lip, hold between his teeth.

He released her flesh from his bite but her hand stayed where it was, fondling what she held. Their mouths separated, sharing air between them. Malcolm's hands were gripping at Dani’s hips, more tightly with each move of her hand against his growing hardness.

Malcolm buckled his hips, painfully pressing Dani into the counter. He couldn’t afford any distance between. His sudden action took her by surprise and she realised her breath with a sigh. Now there was no space, only layers of materials between their hips.

For a moment their eyes locked, no words exchanged and Malcolm dove into her hair to kiss and lick and bite her neck. The only response he met was her heavy breathing as she stretched her neck back, granting him better access.

Bright’s hands were placed on her hips where he started to search for the zipper. Dani noted in her mind that she was impressed how easily he found it, on the side, hidden in the wrinkles of the material. Her pants were loose in their length, so the moment he unzipped them, they slid down her legs easily.

His fingers were hooked under her panties, which he took off and sat her in front of him, on the counter. As Bright lifted her up and placed Dani in front of him, a loud gasp escaped her. She was feeling the cold marble on her skin, so close to the source of hot and wet need. Now she was naked from the waist down; only one shoe, with her pants twisted around it, hanging on her toes. She kicked it off and wrapped her legs around Malcolm to keep him close.

As his lips came back to hers, Dani’s hands were feverishly trying to undo his pants. She struggled for a moment and Bright peeled himself off, raising his brow with a smug smile.

“Need help?”

She looked as his hands worked and there was something incredibly arousing in the sight of the man unzipping his pants to fuck her. Dani could feel he was still staring at her. The moment his pant were lose on his hips Dani met his gaze and blindly continued with her hands down. She was ready for him, long foreplay in her car prepared them both and without wasting any more time she guided Malcolm inside her.

His length entered Dani and the sweetest sound he had ever heard escaped from her lips. A quiet moan that send shivers down his spine, a raspy gasp as her nails digged into his arms.

Malcolm started moving inside her, in search of the pace to please them both. His hand grabbed her thigh and went down to the knee. Trying to steady them somehow he hooked his fingers in the soft flesh under the knee and Malcolm pull her closer, providing change of an angle. Dani moaned loudly at that, in surprise that he could feel any better inside her. His fingers were painfully digging into her skin but she wouldn’t trade that sensation for anything more gentle, as her own scratched into his back.

Her nails were slipping on his shirt. Dani couldn’t find a way to release the tension building up in her. Frustrated, her hands went up, scratching his neck. Her fingers twisted into his hair as Dani pulled and Malcolm thrusted, equally hard. With his head tilted like this Dani could see the wide grin showing itself on his lips. Oh, he liked it.

So her hand stayed there with strands of his hair in her hand, the other hand was at the nape of his neck, leaving marks there mark. The eagerness was densing up in her body and she desperately wanted to look at Malcolm. Her hand moved to cup his face but with another powerful thrust her fingers curled and long red line cut across his cheek.

As she was to unravel from the pleasure built up in her during his ministration, Malcolm's rhythm changed with arm coming around her waist, to keep her in desired position. Dani whimpered in objection but she enjoyed it, being manhandled only for him to make her moan louder at the newer sensation of pleasure. Through her half-closed eyes she caught a glimpse of his smug smile.

His hand was gripping firmly on her other side, just like during dancing, she realised. Was that what he was thinking about, having her in his apartment in his arms? Did he want to seduce her back then? Excitement at that possibility tighten the knot. Oh, it turned her on, to know he wanted her even back then, unfiltered by the drugs.

He pushed her over the finale line of pleasure, and her toes curled, spasm rushing through her shaking body. She came, pressed against his body and it felt amazing, to be so close. Dani couldn't breath, only moans on her lips. Malcolm didn't stop, causing her to shiver, until he joined her in the afterglow. His moan was quiet, directly into her ear. Dani could swear she never experienced anything sexier.

They both were breathing deeply, their bodies still connected. Malcolm realised her from his tight grip and leaned on his hands on her sides. Dani wasn’t ready to let the moment go and with hand on his chin she demanded another kiss. This one was slower but equally passionate.

Their skin was glowing with sweat, playful twinkle in his eyes, and Dani knew he probably could see the same shine in hers. His hair escaped from the product that hold them in place and Dani had to admit he looked sexy with few wild strands across his face.

When their lips were linked smile started to growing on Dani’s lips and she laughed. At her doubts, at them enjoying themselves in the kitchen when huge bed was waiting for them just around the corner. And she laughed as she took a look at Malcolm, and his still perfectly straight tie.

Bright furrowed his brows in confusion, but it quickly disappeared as she caught the tie between her knuckles and brought it up to his eyesight.

“I didn’t expect us to have sex on the counter with you still having a tie around your neck.” As Dani was showing Malcolm garment wrapped around her fingers her eyes landed on the cut. She lightly swept over it. “I’m sorry about it.”

“It will be fun to explain to Gil what happened to my face.”

Dani went pale with horror at the mare imagination how the scene could go.

“Don’t worry,” Malcolm kissed her again. This time a light peck on her lips. “All that I will tell him is your hand slipped.”

She was still catching her breath when Malcolm went to fixing his pants.

“Can I ask you something?” She set the trap.

“Sure.” And he got caught.

The question didn't come, Dani only placed his arm around her waist, the way he did it moments ago, and back when high. Looking daringly into his eyes she spoke, almost keeping straight face.

“The business _is_ good.”

Malcolm went red and huffed a laugh, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. His reaction was the only answer she needed. Soon after the other arm joined around her waist and Dani was held in a tight hug.

_interlude_ **II**

**Well Adjusted Whitly**

you were wrong

??

he is not a bottom

POWELL !

👀

What happened ?!

a lot.

Talk. Now.

🍆🍆🍆

**Flawed Prototype**

I need informations

Ains, I can't give you anything about the case. You know that.

No. You and Dani

I know you read texts from me

Don’t be a coward

Tell me. 

🙃

No

Please

Don't start with emojis

🍦💋👌😈🍆💦🌮👔👄🛏🔥

I swear I’m gonna stab you 🔪

***

Malcolm was lying in bed, with Dani tucked under his arm, both were grinning into their phones. It was soft morning, their bodies firmly pressed into each other under the duvet.

"Congratulations, Dani.” Malcolm showed her the screen. “We unleashed the monster."

She giggled and put her phone back on the nightstand. Then she rose on her elbows and drifted hand across his chest, going further down the abdomen. "Did we?"

Malcolm laughed, giving in into her touch. He placed his hands on Dani’s waist as she rose to straddle his hips with playful smile on her lips. Her movement caught morning shine which dance on her smeared makeup, thousands little glitters on her cheeks, shoulders and collarbones.

Malcolm was staring, amazed by not only by her sight but also her attitude. She proudly claimbed on to of him, her chest exposed. There was not a shadow of embarrassment or a doubt after last night. Dani was looking intensely at his face, now so focused on her breasts, and deflated.

"What is it now?" Her sharp voice shook him off the stupor.

"Nothing,” Malcolm smiled and stretched his fingers across her abdomen, causing her to shiver. As his fingertips grazed lower near the groin, she bit her lip. “You're glowing." 

He pointed at her naked chest. She wasn't hiding away from his gaze, only laughed, pushing on his stomach with her palms. And smiled. Her smile- lipstick almost gone after their late night dessert and all night of heated kisses- shined brighter than any glitter on her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this place I would like to thank [Ryan](https://mochalou.tumblr.com/) for being the co-creator of a headcanon that Malcolm has two modes of texting people (let me quote them): 1)"perfect grammar and punctuation no i'm not mad at you" 2)"this is hieroglyphics time". There are no rules when he uses which style, they can coexist.


	5. hearing

The place was blissfully quiet, drowned in the darkness of the night and ringing silence of exhausted lovers. Malcolm was lying on top of her, his arms tangled around her body, making sure she was held with all the adoration she deserved. His back was slowly raising up and down in deep, regular breaths. He fall asleep moments after his head landed on her chest.

He had been devouring her with passion so persistent she blushed at the mere memory of his tongue buried deep between her thighs, working its way to her pleasure. After she came, with gasp of his name on her lips as her back arched, Malcolm rose and placed an open mouthed kiss between her breaths, loose strands of his hair tickling her skin. Then layed down and stayed there, until he finally fall asleep, melting with ease into Dani as she started combing through his hair, nails scratching his scalp.

This night she had problem with falling asleep, and for an hour was stroking head of the man whose body was pressing her deep into the soft mattress. Tonight he was her own weighted blanket, and yet she still couldn’t find her peace in sleep.

The lights were out, but she knew the place well enough to not need it in order to look around. Photos and nicknacks were neatly organised on top of the drawer standing in front of the bed. Both nightstands had stack of books on them, with identical lamps providing symmetry in the bedroom. Taking a look at the depths of the loft Dani saw metal birdcage, weapons and marble counter, all reflecting the little light moon was reflecting into this place. Everything was as usual, nothing to occupy her thoughts there.

Desperately looking for sleep Dani relaxed into the pillows, and let herself experience everything she could sense with eyes closed. Malcolm’s body was hot and sticky, just like hers, heated by lust. They both reeked of sex. She felt one of his arms under her, palm placed near her shoulder blade. The other arm was stretched out and, with hand hanging outside the bed.

She started listening to his breaths, feeling weight of each one on her stomach as Malcolm’s rib cage was expanding with inhales. Suddenly she felt an absurd urge to leave and let Malcolm experience his tranquility alone, which was horrendous idea. But it somehow felt too intimate to witness it, this unusual for him state. She heard his moans, and laughs, and whisper, and still-- his peaceful breathing was too profound for her to witness.

Her heart very unpleasantly skipped a beat or two, and Dani gave in to her doubtful mind after another fifteen minutes. She didn’t want to do this, risking waking him up, but she couldn’t lay there like that, robbing Bright off of his solitude during which he ought to experience the sweet slumber. So as gently as she could, Dani slid away.

He did wake up, the moment his chest laid on the sheet instead of Dani’s soft skin with firm muscles underneath it. Malcolm was extremely confused by the view of Dani outside of bed, searching for her cloths. His hoarse voice was dripping with worry, as he tried to focus his vision on her naked silhouette. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yes,” Dani responded with a whisper, trying to not disturb the night. “Go back to sleep, Bright.”

_ That  _ she wasn’t doing at all, so Malcolm spotted right away something wasn’t right. Dani stopped calling him Bright in their personal life shortly after their first date. Malcolm rubbed his eyes and rose on his elbow, desperately looking for sense in ongoing situation.

“Dani--?”

She crouched down, on the floor in front of him, so their eyes could meet on the same level, with him still half laying. Her hand gently cupped his sleepy face and Dani spoke in half-whisper.

“Everything’s fine. I promise.”

“Then come back to bed.” He dared her, and her flinch was enough of an answer. Malcolm sat straight up, alarmed. “If I did something wrong--”

“No!” She shifted and sat on edge the bed. “You did nothing wrong, babe.”

“Then why are you leaving in the middle of the night?”

Dani hanged her head down and was observing as Malcolm slowly placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it in silent begging for an explanation.

“I can’t sleep.”

Malcolm tilted his head to the side, judging if he actually believes her. Dani peeked from behind the curtain of her curls and laughed, moving closer to her lover. At that moment she had no idea if she was acting purely for the purpose of convincing him that everything’s alright (although it wasn’t), or if she was melting into his worry and was doing what genuinely was right. Disgusted by herself and mere possibility she could pretend in front of him, she looked down again, ashamed.

Another minute passed, during which nothing happened. Only Malcolm’s eyes were actively moving, scanning Dani’s posture. He was close to the panic, because he had no idea what went wrong between their love making to this moment. Dani slept over in his bed countless times thus far and never did he catch her fleeing in the midst of night.

“It felt wrong, you know?” Silence loosen up the knot on Dani’s heart. “To sleep here with you.”

“And why tonight is different?”

Malcolm swept her hair behind her back and caressed with back of his hand the skin from the nape of her neck to her elbow. Giving into his touch Dani closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She breathed deeply and in abrupt move got closer to Malcolm. Her arms wrapped around him. He hold her, placing kiss on her temple where his lips stayed as he asked half-scared, half-worried.

“Darling, what’s going on?”

Her heart melted. No one knew Malcolm had a pet name for her. No one even suspected that man would do something as trivial as use pet names. It was only for her to experience, and be his Darling. Dani was sure only Jessica heard it, once. Then she caught Malcolm’s mother smiling with eyes warmed by it.

“I won’t keep you here against your will, but promise me,” he made her look into his eyes, “if anything ever  _ will not be alright _ \-- you tell me.” She only nodded, hiding back into the crook of his neck. “I need to hear it, Dani.”

It was one of many strange things about Malcolm. He had to  _ hear  _ things, promises or doubts or declarations. Nothing ever could be left unsaid, on the mercy of the interpretation. Not only between them, it was his general approach to life. There was some method in this madness, because Dani knew if she’ll promise him this, she’ll have to keep that promise and tell him about the unfolding chaos in her head.

“I-- It felt wrong, to lay with you here, when you were so peaceful. Like I shouldn’t witness this.” Her words were muttered into his skin, and Dani hoped he understood them.

He did, and leaned to whisper into her ear, his lips grazing over the lobe.

“But you do know I am sleeping this peacefully because of you?” Malcolm nipped at the soft skin which made Dani giggled softly. He continued less playfully. “You keep me calm.”

There was something so raw in what he said. Dani straighten up and looked at him. This statement was far more intimate than his peaceful breathing; a secret he was keeping. Malcolm couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was taking place inside Dani’s head Not knowing if what he said changed her mind about leaving he just assumed it didn’t.

“You can go if you want. Just phone me when you’ll get home safely.”

Her eyes, so black deep in the night, were frantically jumping across his face, like they were looking for something. But no, Dani knew she already found everything she needed. Held in his arms, she stayed. This time she was the one to fall asleep first, and to witness Malcolm steady breathing was spared her.

***

Malcolm’s phone started ringing when he was halfway through with shaving his face. He was supposed to have a date with Dani, and in her opinion he lately had a little too much going on on his face. She called it  _ 7 o’clock shade with two whiskys in _ . She really didn’t like the look.

He took her advice and was making himself more presentable for their outing tonight. She asked him if they can have a normal date. Malcolm had very little experience in normal per se so Dani chose a movie, bought the tickets and announced this time she takes him out.

Malcolm turned off the device at his face and went to look around his apartment for the phone. Found it in his jacket, seconds before call would be sent to a voicemail. Seeing it was Dani, Bright click the green button in a rush.

“Hey…”

Her weak voice greeted him. It sounded apologetic. Malcolm felt rush of dread, because something was wrong and he had no idea what. Trying to keep his cool, Bright settled for caring tone, rather than panicking.

“Hi. Everything’s alright?”

“No, actually. I don’t feel well.” A quiet but heavy sight from her side. “I think we have to cancel our plans. Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Malcolm responded firmly. “Nothing to apologize for. What’s going on?”

“Migraine.” Explanation came in a breathy voice. She had to be exhausted.

Dani was having them, luckly not often. Across the span of their relationship she haven’t had one so Malcolm was a bit clueless how to handle the situation at hand. Out of every issue that ran in his family - surprisingly this wasn’t one. So Malcolm wasn’t necessary aware how to approach the problem. It was all a shot in the dark.

“Do you want me to come over?” 

“Babe, I’m useless--”

“You don’t need to be useful. I do.”

Dani laughed under her nose, he judged by the short sound of exhaled air. A bit of hesitation and she continued in breathy voice of very tired human being.

“It would be nice if you stayed for the night.” Bright could  _ hear  _ her sweet smile. “You are really good cuddler.”

“Do you need anything?”

“You mean, other than you?” Malcolm chuckled. “No, I have everything.”

Not even an hour later Malcolm was climbing the stairs to Dani’s apartment, still not sure if he did good coming here empty-handed. But what could he bring to make her life better? Sure as hell he won’t follow his mother’s example and offer barbiturates…

As he approached Dani’s door, hesitance crippled in. Should he knock on the door? She was struggling with migrene and he knew people in that kind of pain are oversensitive. Bright was evaluating how to solve his problem, when the door next to Dani’s shot open.

“And who are you, young fella?”

Stare of old woman pierced through him. She was standing on her doorstep, looking accusingly at Malcolm. He was left speechless, eyes filled with bewilderment.

“Malcolm Bright.” He answered simply, not fully comprehending what’s going on.

“Oh!” Her attitude changed rapidly and now Bright understood even less than before. “You have to be the boyfriend! Dani mentioned you!”

The lady changed her position from suspiciously looking through half-opened door and now fully relaxed leaning on the doorframe.

Meanwhile, when Dani heard the commotion at the hall, she rose from her misery sprawled across the bed and went to see what’s happening. When Bright’s voice reached her ears she was confused but then she also heard her eccentric neighbour, Mrs Kendrick. With smile on her face Dani glued her eye to the peephole and decided to watch the show.

“Did she?”

Malcolm’s voice was dripping with sly, he wanted to know everything that Dani was saying about him. But she knew she had a friend in Mrs Kendrick and that lady would never spill anything to cause Dani’s disadvantage.

“Of course! I was a little worried when she started not coming home for the nights, so I asked her! When a detective doesn’t sleep in their own bed it never means anything good. I was scared maybe some new serial killer was out and about. Have you heard our Dani was on the case of the Junkyard Killer?

“Yes,” Malcolm nervously shifted his weight at the memory, for a moment leaving eyes of Mrs Kendrick. “We work together.”

But his stress evaporated after first glance back at her. From the facial expression Malcolm judged the woman heard him and took in the news, but she wasn’t finished yet and continued with whatever she had to say.

“That place is just around the corner and she help to catch him! I’ve heard he was a friend of the Surgeon. But, how old are you, boy? Do you even know who the Surgeon is?” This time she didn’t even give him a chance to respond. “Last year his daughter made an interview with him. Poor soul, she is. But a pretty face. Almost as pretty as Dani’s, if you ask me.” Now she was setting him up into a trap.

Malcolm had a difficult time on deciding what answer to give. He really didn't want to lie, and collect another enemy, specially here in Dani’s neighbourhood. Frankly, the question just wasn’t fair.

Behind closed door Dani was having time of her life. It wasn’t often when she could see Malcolm Bright being cornered. Now her boyfriend was left shocked and thoughtless how to respond.

"I cannot possibly have an answer.” Bright settled for half-truth. “Ainsley's a family."

"I knew you look familiar!” He flinched at the sudden exclamation. “You from Miltons?”

"Mom's a Milton."

Malcolm truly had no idea how to respond to the rapid fire of informations and question. The fact this lady was aware of Miltons, and easily named them in his and Ainsley’s heritage, got him into even more of a surprise.

“My second husband was trying to do business with them, didn't end well. It wasn’t fully legal and ended up in jail.” Another swing and change of the subject. “You’re a cop too?”

“No. I’m just a consultant. A profiler.”

“Fancy!”

At that moment Dani decided to save her boyfriend, and obnoxiously started unlocking the door. He was clueless what to say and just stood there. She opened them and gave him theatrically accusing look with arms crossed on her chest. 

“Have you forgot the address?”

“No, I was just chatting with this lovely lady.”

“I am not a lovely lady, boy! I buried five husbands, I stopped being lovely at the third funeral!”

Dani giggled. This lady was a treasure and deserved to live forever.

“Malcolm, this is Mrs Kendrick. Mrs Kendrick, this is Malcolm. My boyfriend.”

His heart skipped a beat. He had been so sure he will never be someone’s boyfriend proudly. But now Bright knew very well that being Dani’s will never stop amazing him. The title was somehow infantile, and maybe because of that is seemed so innocent and striped of danger and huge promises of better future.

After the plain introduction she came out of the apartment, to approached Malcolm. Her arms wrapped around his middle, sneaking under his coat and Dani clinged to his chest. Malcolm reciprocated her movements, placing his hand on her back leaning to kiss her forehead. 

“That sweet boy who you were talking about?”

“The one and only.” Dani send Mrs Kendrick a proud grin.

"Marry him, Dani! It's always a good idea to marry rich. And what I've heard coming from your apartment he is also very good in sex. Or you're a brilliant actress. Marry him or I will! " She winked at Dani and added, disappearing back into her apartment. “Nice to finally meet you. Today I’ll just turn on the volume on my tv and you kids can enjoy yourself!”

Dani hid her face for a second, in the crook of Malcolm’s neck. Then, flushed on her face dragged Malcolm inside and slowly locked the door. Well, that went terrible. Dani turned around, pressing her back against the door. They were standing in her hallway, staring into each other’s wide open eyes.

“The walls here are basically made from paper--” Dani tried to explain, but failed with embarrassment taking the best of her.

“That’s not a good way to make the first impression.”

“I’m surprised she haven’t told me she heard us!” 

She hissed inconspicuously, keeping her voice down for whatever reasons. Malcolm just stood there and Dani could see how his brain was already sprinting somewhere else.

“What?" She demanded sharply, preparing to whatever bullshit he was to present.

"Do you-- Do you act?"

"Are you asking if I'm faking my orgasms?” Malcolm just innocently shrugged his arms. “Gosh, why do we have to have this conversation?"

"I'm sorry…"

He backed up immediately, it wasn't good time to annoy her. Rubbing her temples, Dani decided to go easy on him. 

"It's fine.” Her cheeks started to burn. “You are very satisfying lover, I have nothing to complain about."

Through their nervous laughter, Malcolm noted she hasn’t answered his question directly. Soon he’ll have to ask her how his performance could be improved. Not now, tonight was about something else.

“How do you feel?”

This question unfreeze her and Dani headed from the door to the inside of her apartment, answering him on her way.

“I believe there’s more ibuprofen than hemoglobin in my blood.” She hanged on the doorframe to her bedroom. “You’ll make tea? I’m going back to my misery.”

With sad smile Malcolm saw how Dani disappeared in the room, and himself went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Bright got to work right away, trying to make as little noise as possible. He set the kettle and placed loose leafs in the teabag, which then ended in the mugs. By this point in their relationship he even earned his own mug in her house, which was far more serious declaration of their commitment than the moment when she bought a toothbrush for him.

He was doing this routine many times, it was the first domestic thing Dani asked him for. After one night when he slept over, in the morning Dani told him she’s freezing. With her cold feet between his she hesitantly asked if he could make them tea. Since then he really wasn’t a guest anymore.

With two mugs filled with hot liquid Malcolm cautiously stepped into the bedroom. Dani was laying flat on her bed, curled in the fetal position, tangled in the blanket. Curtains were closed, and the only source of a dim light was laptop set at the end of the bed. Some superhero show was playing, that genre was Dani’s guilty pleasure, he had learned some time ago. Volume was so low, the voices were barely heard through Dani’s heavy breathing. 

His heart leaped at that sight. Malcolm tried to produce as little stimuluses as possible, to not fuel any further pain strokes in Dani’s head. He set both mugs on the only night stand she had in her bedroom and joined Dani on the bed. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and for tonight she was to be the little spoon. 

Malcolm grabbed her delicately from behind, to press their bodies together, as close as possible. When he draped his hand across her middle she relaxed. Dani felt when the tension held in her neck disappeared the moment she laid her head on the biceps of his stretched arm.

She tucked her head under his chin, not caring what kind of hairy chaos he had to deal with. His other hand landed on Dani’s stomach, sneaking under her hoodie but respectfully on top of the t-shirt she had underneath, and stayed there for the whole time. He was moving his thumb up and down in soothing manner. It was hypnotising experience and Dani drifted away with his warmth surrounding her.

The streamed show went on and on, one episode after another. Malcolm had no idea what was happening on the screen, and instead of listening to the dialogues and try to catch up his whole attention was on Dani. About half an hour after he took her in his mabrance her breathing changed, like she stopped fighting for every breath to go  _ in _ . Another fifteen later it changed again into deep inhales and steady exhales - she fell asleep.

Dani had no idea how long she was held by Malcolm, phased in her pain. It wasn’t terrible to bear, it was just incredibly annoying. It felt like as if extremely sharp picks were poking straight through her temples, their points poking into the backs of her eyeballs. The whole day she couldn't bear aggressive light, and lucky her apartment was positioned in the way there was no light throughout the whole day. That’s way she cared so much for her plants, she knew they had it hard with her.

But the sound was soothing, as long as it wasn’t too loud. So before she called Malcolm, Dani decided to rewatch for the fifth time the same show. She practically knew every detail so there was no need for her to look at the screen; the sound was enough.

Dani fully came back to her consciousness wrapped by Malcolm’s whole existence. She could feel his palm laying flat on her abdomen, pressing her back firmly against his front. She was hearing his breathing, feeling his chest raising with each inhale. His other arm was still stretched out, Dani’s head still laying on his arm. She had be laying like that for solid few hours, judging by the fact the last episode’s credits were rolling, no button to get to the next episode. His hand had to be very numb.

With pain almost gone she groaned and breathed in, taking in the smell of the man behind her. He wasn’t wearing any cologne and the scent was purely _ his _ . Malcolm let her go the moment Dani started slowly raising to sitting position. Her head was spinning a little and it took few minutes until her vision focused. Every stiffed muscle was slowly getting back to life, with a rush of fresh blood.

Bright was lying flat, his hands under his head, looking up at Dani. She looked down at him and smiled bashfully, trying to not provoking him  _ too much _ . They both really enjoyed this angle. He reciprocated the smile and their gazes locked for a brief moment, before Dani’s eyes found two mugs.

“Tea gone cold,” she said apologetically. 

“I can make fresh one.” Malcolm announced simply, getting up.

“Thanks…”

He left her and Dani followed his silhouette until it disappeared around the corner. She decided to stand up, to test how her head was doing.  _ Well _ . So with only mild numb pain transferred to the back of her head she joined him in the kitchen.

Malcolm was standing with his arms crossed at the chest, staring at the electric kettle, as if demanding from him to boil  _ faster _ . Dani was cautious, ready for another wave of pain so her steps were very quiet. She managed to silently walked over to him, and wrap her hands around him from behind. She was done being the small spoon for now.

Bright’s hand went to hers, rubbing them gently, until the  _ click _ of the kettle informed him the water was ready. With Dani still attached to him, he very carefully filled the mugs. After that was done Malcolm managed to turn around in her tight embrace, leaning their whole weight on the cabinet behind, just for him to hold her closer.

They were standing like that, in silence, breathing in unison. Dani’s took off her head from his chest to look at him, but no words came. There wasn’t much to say, it was just a simple evening where their plans went to hell, and frankly not the first time.

Malcolm gripped Dani’s chin and guided her lips to his, leaving a soft kiss on her mouth. After they separated he just looked down at her.

“I love you.”

It slipped. Malcolm didn’t intend to say it out loud, but the thought was too strong to be kept inside. He was worried about her, and everytime his mother was worried about him she told him she loved him. It was how he was taught to react. Malcolm immediately looked down, embarrassed,loosing up the grip around her.

“How long have you been holding this in?”

Dani cupped his jaw and forced to look at her. Her voice wasn’t teasing or disturbed which were good signs, so he dared to obey her request.

“Last week, when you almost run away from me in the middle of the night.”

Moment of silence passed before Dani spoke in similar voice, forced to be calm enough to be taken seriously.

“I love you too.”

Malcolm gained back his confidence.

“And how long you have been holding this in?”

She had to think about it for a while, but not as long as she suspected at first.

“Just about an hour,” Dani recalled the sensation of being held by him, when her head felt like it was being crashed by clamp. This honestly was the moment when Dani realised she was in love with him.

A bit awkward silence sustained, both clueless what their next step should be.

"And what now?" Malcolm broke the charm first.

"We wait until I'll feel better…" She bat her eyelashes at him, smiling boldly. His hands went lower, to rest on her ass.

"...and then we're making sweet love to each other?" Malcolm picked up the joking tone, even though he was aware chances, it will all come true were incredibly high.

"We really should take advantage of Mrs Kendrick's loud tv." She squinted her face at him, getting closer.

"And maybe I'll even slam you against the wall and make out with you."

Malcolm said looking deep into Dani’s eyes. Her mouth open, and then closed - few times. Like a fish. She blushed.

"Ainsley's a tattletale." Malcolm explained and tucked her curls behind her ear, so she couldn’t hide in them. "You could just tell me, you know?"

"I just confessed my love for you. Isn't that enough?"

"Darling, that's more than enough for my whole lifetime."

To prove his point he leaned in to kiss her deeply but gently, to show his love not lust. She could tell he wasn't lying, Malcolm was shining with happiness.

Dani her whole life new she was like a magpie; a bird who collects shiny things just for the sake of their shine. She truly never cared about the quality of the trinket. Of course, Dani knew that all that glitters is not gold and realised maybe she did pick him up because he was shiny and caught her curious eye. But with her head in a mild pain, in the arms of the man she loved, Dani realized Bright  _ stayed  _ in her life because he was a real piece of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is simply not possible for me to write a fic without bothering [Maxie](https://claremontpsych.tumblr.com/) with at least one stupid question about how things really are across the pond. Here I nedded help with "is darling suited?" and the answer I recieved was "it sounds posh enough".  
> After that and quick rewatch I settled with it! (since both of Malcolm's parents used this particular pet name)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, whoever decided to spare their time to my creation. Stay safe!


End file.
